Harry Potter and the adventures of Nora Watson
by Noximus
Summary: What if a certain story traveler witnessed the death of Lily and James Potter, and decided to aid young Harry in his battle against the dark arts? This time without anyone dying, hopefully. Small references to Dragon Age. WARNING: Ron bashing at the beginning. I just don't like him. And probably Dumbledore bashing later on. Pairings after 3rd year; NWDM, NWHG for now. Maybe NWTD
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the adventures of Nora Watson**

Summary: What if a certain story traveler witnessed the death of Lily and James Potter, and decided to aid young Harry in his battle against the dark arts? This time without anyone dying, _hopefully._ WARNING: A big part of this fanfiction is in dialogue. Ron bashing at the beginning. I just don't like him. And probably Dumbledore bashing later on. Pairings (after 3rd year; NWDM, NWHG and possibly more)

Note to myself: Highlighted text is on a priority scale for rewriting

Note to readers: Apparently, doesn't carry over horizontal lines from Word, so if there's a time skip, you'll know that there should be a horizontal line. I'll eventually add them to the earlier chapters, and from chapter 23 there will be some sort of a sign for the time skip. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: That Fateful Halloween

31st of October, 1981

Lord Voldemort was extremely satisfied. That pitiful coward Peter Pettigrew had just revealed the hiding place of Lily and James Potter. Now he has enough time to kill the Potters _and_ conquer the world. After all, Potter's child was the only obstacle on his way to power. At least the prophecy said so.

"And where do you think you're going?" - he heard a mocking, but dead cold voice from behind.

It was just a girl. A strange looking girl, indeed, but still just a girl.

He decided to ignore her. Just a few more steps, and he'd be in Potter's house.

But the girl seemed not to realize what fate she'd suffer if she defied Lord Voldemort, so she said: "I asked you something."

Voldemort suddenly stopped, slowly turned around to see the girl, raised his wand and whispered _"Avada Kedavra!"_

A sudden flash of green light, and the girl was dead.

But was she?

The girl stood there, frozen in place, before she dissapeared into thin air while shocked Voldemort stood frozen in place. " _How is this possible?_ ", he thought.

And then he realised what happened after she had disappeared.

" _It was just a simple illusion. But there's nothing that can stop Lord Voldemort!_ "

The rest is history.

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinington

"You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here? Dumbledore, you can't. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son —" - Minerva McGonagall said, clearly upset.

The rest of the conversation couldn't be heard, as the shadow quickly changed place after Albus Dumbledore looked straight at the place where it was just moments ago. It was like history repeating itself, Harry Potter was left again on the doorstep of those horrible muggles' home.

As soon as everyone had left, the shadow transfigured into a young girl, not older than sixteen. The same girl that had crossed Lord Voldemort's path just yesterday.

"I'm watching over you, young Harry Potter." - she said, and with that, disappeared.

Author's note: This is just an intro, and that's why it's so short. The other chapters will be longer, _I hope_.

Another author's note (After finishing chapter 22): This chapter is around 500 words long, but the following chapters are usually 1k-2,5k words long. So don't worry, okay? ;)

I'll write the credits here once, and won't repeat them.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling & CO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A shadow of a lone traveler

Albus Dumbledore strolled in a circle in his office.

Was it wise to leave son of Lilly and James Potter to those muggles?

If not wise, it was _**for the greater good.**_ They're his only family, after all, and he explained to them in the letter why it had to be done. And that was the only way the blood wards would work.

" _Then why is it bothering me so much? Arabella will watch over Harry, I have no doubt in that."_

" _Are you sure in that?_ " - said the voice full of disgust and anger in his head.

Dumbledore stopped walking.

" _Interesting._ ", he said, " _And who might you be?"_

" _My identity is not important, but for future references, they call me, "Justice." I came here to warn you, Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter will be abused by his relatives, who despise anything that doesn't fit in their idea of 'normal.'"_ , said Justice in Dumbledore's head.

" _I'm afraid that it is for the greater good, Justice."_ , replied Dumbledore stubbornly.

 _"Consider yourself warned, Dumbledore."_

5 years later

"Bring my breakfast boy!", shouted a man from his kitchen in number 4, Privet Drive. Or was it a man? He most certainly looked like a pig.

"Yes, uncle Vernon.", said Harry. The same Harry Potter that was left on the doorstep of Vernon and Petunia Dursley five years ago. Since then, Nora was sure to watch over little Chosen one. But she was very close to going on a rampage and murdering the Dursleys every single time she came to check on Harry.

Today was 31st July, Harry's sixth birthday. Nora carefully cast a disillusionment spell on herself and entered the house. That was the day when Harry had shown the first signs of accidental magic, which were followed by a series of beatings from piggylord uncle Vernon.

He beat him so hard that he broke Harry's left arm and his ribs, which were healed overnight. Magic.

That's not going to happen again.

As soon as Vernon noticed the floating coffee cup, he stood up and tried to grab Harry. But this time he hit an invisible wall and fell back onto the couch while Harry ran for his life. Petunia worriedly hurried to help Vernon, but stopped in shock as she heard the voice of a woman she believed was long dead.

" **Tuney.** "

"W-who is it?", she shouted, still standing completely terrified.

"Is this what you call 'taking good care of' Tuney?", the ghost woman cried.

"Lily? Is that y-you? B-but, you are dead!"

"You never treated Harry well, Tuney. Now I want to return the favor. If you try to harm my Harry once more, I will be taking care of your son, here, in the afterlife."

"We won't! I promise! Please, don't take my Duddikins from me!", cried Petunia in shock, and fainted.

Meanwhile, outside of Dursley's residence

"Heh, suckers.", said Nora, and disappeared into thin air.

 _ **Flashback..**_

"I have to protect Harry.", said the girl which faced Lord Voldemort at that fateful Halloween, "And I am going to do it _my way!_ "

1st September 1987

It was Harry's first day of school.

Nora was surprised to see Harry wearing same old worn out rags that once belonged to Dudley, (" _Those fuckers are tough!"_ ) but his glasses were still whole. That's a change, at least.

For this occasion Nora had chosen a form of a seven-year-old girl with wavy, brown hair and sky blue eyes. It looked much like her, but ten years younger. " _It's a pity that Harry's not in my class. Oh well, I should probably make some friends now that I've chosen this body for the next ten years or so."_

"Hello! My name is Nora, but everybody calls me Nan! What about you?", said Nan to the girl that just sat next to her.

Author's note: Well, this chapter was twice as long as the first one. Expect the next chapters to be a lot longer than this. It's my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh on me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley!

Nan was frightened. She couldn't find Harry anywhere! How stupid of her to even let him out of her sight! One second he was running away of Dudley's gang, the next.. Wait. Is that him!? On the roof? It must be accidental magic. Well, at least it saved him from those dumb bullies.

It will be okay. Now to get back to eating that beautiful sandwich..

31st July 1991

"Happy birthday", said Harry to himself as the clock on Dudley's arm stroke to midnight. And the next second.. A loud _Boom!_ came from the door. Someone was trying to break in! But, how? They were in the middle of nowhere!

As soon as he heard it, Dudley jumped off his bed and screamed "Where's the cannon?"

The answer came seconds after that when a huge man broke the door and entered the cottage. "Sorry 'bout that", he said.

Terrified by the giant man, Vernon stepped forward and pointed a gun at him, "I demand you leave at one sir, you are breaking and entering!"

"Dry up Dursley, yer great prune!", said Hagrid and bent the gun upwards, and said to Dudley, "Well, I haven't seen ya since ya were a baby Harry, but yer a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle. "I-I'm not Harry.", said terrified Dudley. "I am." - stepped Harry forward.

"Well, of course you are. Got something for ya. Afraid I sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine, just the same.", said Hagrid while giving Harry the cake.

"Baked it myself, words and all."

Harry was barely to mutter one "Thank you."

"It's not every day your young man turns eleven, is it?", asked Hagrid rhetorically.

"Excuse me, but who are you?", said Harry curiously.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, ya know about Hogwarts!"

"Sorry, no.", Harry replied.

"No?", asked Hagrid, "Didn't yer ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?", said Harry.

Hagrid whispered: "Yer a wizard, Harry."

"I'm a what?", said Harry in disbelief.

Hagrid repeated: "A wizard.

A good one, I'd wager, once you're trained up."

Harry was thinking like mad. "No, you've made a mistake.

I mean...

...I can't be a wizard.

I mean, I'm Harry. Just Harry."

Later that day, in Diagon Alley

Nan entered Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions some time before Harry did. She wanted to speak to Draco Malfoy, if anything, to prevent them from being enemies again at least.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?", asked Draco, who was waiting for Madam Malkin.

"Yes, what house would you like to be in?", asked Nan, eventho she already knew the answer.

"My whole family was in Slytherin.", replied Draco, who was obviously bored by the wait, "What about you?"

"I'd personally like to be in Gryffindor."

"I heard they're a bunch of bravados", said Draco, becoming more and more impatient.

 _Cough!_ "Well, what are you doing here all by yourself?", asked Nan.

"My father is buying my books, and my mother is looking around the Ollivander's, and I'm waiting for my school robes, _obviously._ "

As soon as he said that, a familiar face entered the store.

"Hey, I know you! You're that kid from my school!", said Nan while trying to maintain boredom in her voice, "I don't actually think we've met, I'm Nora, but everyone calls me Nan."

"I'm Harry. Harry-", Draco rudely interrupted him with an interested expression on his face, "Potter. And I'm Draco Malfoy."

"How did you know my name?", Harry was confused.

"Well, it's not like you aren't famous, huh Harry?", said Nan, hiding her smile.

"How did all of those people know my name? Those people in the Leaky Cauldron?", Harry seemed more confused than ever.

"You defeated the most powerful dark wizard when you were just a baby, Harry.", Nan said softly, "That's how you got that scar."

Harry was trying to calm down, "But how? I don't even remember that.."

"Truly, how? How did a baby manage to beat the dark lord?", Draco asked, clearly irritated.

"So far, nobody knows. But, hey, let's stop talking about this. So, Draco, what's your favourite Quidditch team?"

And as soon as Nan asked that, they heard a loud knocking on the window.

"Merlin's beard, who's _that?_ ", said Malfoy half-disgusted.

It was Hagrid, pointing at the two huge ice creams he was holding and grinning at Harry.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts.", Harry said proudly.

"I heard he's some kind of a savage."

"Shut up, Draco. Hagrid is okay.", Nan rolled her eyes.

Before Malfoy had a chance to rant even more, Madam Malkins turned to Harry and Nan, "Your robes are done, dears."

"See you at school, Draco.", said Nan carefully and pushed Harry out of the shop.

"I see yer made some friends, Harry!", Hagrid was truly excited.

"Hello, my name is Nan. You must be Hagrid?", Nan shook hands with Hagrid, "Harry's told us about you."

"Hagrid, what are the houses in Hogwarts?", asked Harry.

"Well, there's Gryffindor, they are the brave ones, and there's Ravenclaw, nerds if yer ask me, Hufflepuff, it's said for them that they are bunch o' lame brains, but.."  
"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff", said Harry sceptically.

"Well, better Hufflepuff than Slytherin, aye?", said Hagrid darkly.

"Oh Merlin, just let it go Hagrid.", Nan was becoming more and more irritated by this conversation.

"Why Hagrid, what's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Well, Harry, there was no dark wizard that wasn't in Slytherin..", whispered Hagrid.

"That's not true. I've heard of some dark wizards that were from even Gryffindor. Let's get the wands now, shall we?", Nan hurried them.

"Ah, Ollivander's, the best wands yer can get, Harry!", squealed Hagrid. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to leave ya here, Harry, but I'll be back in a minute."

"Come on Harry, let's go inside!", said Nan and started walking towards the Ollivander's arm in arm with Harry.

"I was wondering when would I see you here, Mr. Potter.", Ollivander said mysteriously, as always.

"I'll have Alder with unicorn core, ten and three quarter inches, surprisingly swishy, please.", Nan said as Ollivander looked at her suspiciously, but did as she asked.

It was a perfect match, of course.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Harry, I have something to attend to. See you at the train station!", and with that, Nan exited the store.

Author's note: 1,1k words! Yay! This one is almost triple the size of the first one. Next chapter will be going to Hogwarts, stay tuned up for it!

P.S. I was thinking about pairings, and there won't be any at least not until the third/fourth year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts!

"Same as every year, packed with muggles. Now what's that platform number again?", asked Molly Weasley, like she could ever forget it.

"It's 9 !", squeaked little Ginny, "Mom, can I go too?"

"You're too young, Ginny, and I won't hear any more of it!", Molly said sharply.

As soon as Harry heard them, he smiled and waited to see how will that oldest boy go to the platform. But when he was between platform 9 and 10 a big pack of tourists walked by, leaving Harry unable to see how did that boy get to the platform. But, before he tried to ask that woman for directions, he heard a familiar voice, "Harry!", and was instantly greeted by Nan.

"Here, I'll show you how to get to the platform. Just walk straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Let's do it together!"

Harry looked in awe at the sight he witnessed after going through that wall.

A black and red steam train was parked just a few steps from there, with a big sign on it that said "Hogwarts Express".

After looking at it for a bit, Nan asked him to come with her, "Let's find an empty compartment."

Not even a few minutes later a red haired boy with freckles and a dirt on his nose opened their compartment door and asked if he could join them, "Everyone else's full."

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley.", he said, like it's not that important.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron froze in a second, and just stared at Harry for a moment, "So.. You have the.. the scar?"

Harry then raised his bangs and showed Ron the scar on his forehead.

"What about you?", Ron turned to Nan.

"Friends call me Nan. You can call me Nora.", she said coldly, "Was that your mother who forgot the station number?"

After Ron nodded, she continued, "It's really hard to remember it you know, especially if you went to the same school with the same train for seven years and you come there four times a year to pick up your kids."

"Shut up.", said Ron angrily.

"If you'll excuse me Harry, I'll go and find some.. _cleaner_ company.", Nan looked with disgust at Ron, "And also, you got some dirt on your nose, you know that?"

"Hello Draco, it's been a while.", said Nan while entering Malfoy's compartment.

"What's the matter Nora, not enjoying Potter's company?", said Draco ironically.

"Let's just say.. There are too many _redheads_ around here.", Nan sat besides Daphne Greengrass.

"My name's Nora, as you might have heard from Draco's generous greeting, but if you ever call me that again I'll kill you and hide your bodies in Hogwarts dungeons to use them in my potions work."

"Then what should we call you, Nora?", asked Pansy Parkinson.

Nan frowned at her, "You might call me Nan, _for now._ And I don't remember hearing your names?"

Draco introduced the rest, "This is Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, that's Tracey Davis, and the girl next to you is Daphne Greengrass."

"How kind of you to introduce us, Draco. That way we don't have to waste energy on talking.", Daphne rolled her eyes.

"So, tell us about your redhead problem, _Nora._ ", said Tracey.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just another Weasley. This one's really dumb too.", Nan snorted.

Just as she said that, a bushy brown haired girl with large front teeth entered their compartment, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

" _Accio toad!_ " said Nan before yawning.

"Are you sure that's a _real_ spell? It's not very goo-", Hermione was cut off when a flying toad had hit her in the face.

"You're welcome.", said Nan, clearly bored.

"Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I'm Nan, this is Daphne, Tracey, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Drac-"

"You've got your toad, now go back to your boyfriend.", said Draco rudely interrupting Nan, and clearly upsetting Hermione who ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now, Draco. We had this little talk about **interrupting** other people's sentences.", Nan said "interrupting" with a dead-cold tone in her voice.

And before he got to reply, a voice was heard, "We'll be in Hogsmeade soon, students please change into your school robes!"

While the students were leaving the train, they were greeted by Hagrid. And Ron's loud "Woah!"

"Hello Hagrid!", said Harry cheerfully.

"Harry, everything okay?", said Hagrid while waving at him. "First years, follow me!"

And before you could blink, they were entering the boat, four in each.

Nan watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville entered one. She really needs to tell that Weasley kid to fuck off.

"Mind if I join you?", Nan asked Lisa Turpin, Su Li and Michael Corner.

"First years, wait here. You will be sorted soon.", said Minerva McGonagall.

"We'll have to fight a troll," said Nan, trying to hide her smile, "those who lose will go to Hufflepuff. Those who defeat it will go to Gryffindor, who kills it goes to Slytherin and those who outwit it go to Ravenclaw."

"I don't b-believe you!", cried Neville, "They wouldn't let us face a huge troll in our first year!"

"It's true!", shouted Ron, "Fred and George told me they wrestled with a troll!"

"Well, well, you sure are as stupid as you look.", Draco told to Ron, "Don't scare the kids, Nora.", said Draco barely restraining from laughing.

"And who are you?!", Ron shot an evil look at Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

 _(A muffled laugh came from Ron)_

"Think my name's funny, do you? Let me see.. Red hair, hand me down robes.. You must be a Weasley.", now Draco turned to Harry, "You'll find out soon that some families are better than the others, Harry. I can help you with that.", and reached out his hand towards him.

"Now, now, we don't want to make enemies the first day of school, do we?", asked Nora rhetorically, while pushing Draco's hand back. "We can all be good friends."

"Friends with Malf-", Nora cut Ron in middle of a sentence, "Except you Weasley, if you don't learn to behave. And clean your nose."

Luckily, at the same moment McGonagall returned and led them to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.

"Now I will read your names, and when your name is called you will step forward and place the Sorting hat on your head.", said McGonagall, "After you've been sorted, you will go to your house's table. Abbott, Hannah!"

A few sortings later..

"Potter, Harry!"

Boom. The Great hall was shattered. Everyone was whispering Harry's name, "It's really him!", "I can't believe it!", even the teachers gossiped among themselves.

Harry carefully sat on a little chair and put the Sorting hat on his head.

This time he didn't whisper "Not Slytherin" but Nan knew he'd end up in Gryffindor anyway. That's what she'd planned at least.

And after a few long moments, the hat shouted "Well, it better be... _**GRYFFINDOR!**_ ", which was followed by a huge applause from Gryffindor table.

" _Oh, here goes nothing.._ ", Nora thought as she heard her name - "Watson, Nora!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?", whispered the hat, "How am I supposed to sort you if you won't allow me to see your traits and shortcomings?"

" _There's no need for that. Just sort me into Gryffindor, thank you._ ", Nora said in her thoughts.

The hat thought for a second and shouted; " _ **GRYFFINDOR!**_ "

Author's notes: 1,3k words! That'd make it around 3,6k words all together! I really don't want Harry to start hating Malfoy or Nan, but I really dislike Ron.. I'll have to work on my bashing skillz!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Potions with Snape

As soon as the dinner was over, Dumbledore stood up and announced that before they'd go to sleep, they'll sing the school song!

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Fred and George, decided that the best melody'd be a "slow funeral march" and so they'd finished last once again.

As soon as they were finished, Dumbledore said, "Ah, music, magic greater than all of those that we teach here. Now off to bed, all of you!"

Now all the Gryffindor first years started following Percy out of the Great hall, and climbed over marble stairs. Harry was so tired that he didn't even notice that people in the pictures were talking and pointing at them. As soon as Percy'd said the password, they rushed in to their dormitories.

"See you tomorrow Harry!", said Nan after Harry waved to her and smiled.

After Hermione entered the girl's dormitory, Nan asked her, "So you're that girl from the train who was looking for a toad? Well, I hope you didn't mind Draco. He's that rude sometimes. What do you say, are we friends?", and reached out her hand. Hermione seemed really excited, as she'd never had friends before, so she muttered one quiet "yes" and shook Nan's hand. "Come on, don't be shy, we're all a big family here.", Nan said and hugged Hermione.

"T-Thank you.. It's just that.. I've never had friends before..", Hermione was starting to tear. "The important thing is that you have us now.", smiled Nan and hugged her even harder.

Friday, breakfast, Great Hall

"So, what do we have now?", asked Harry. "Double potions with Slytherin.", replied Nan, "It's going to be fun! We can mock Crabbe and Goyle all day."

"You mean _you_ can. We'd get beaten up if we tried.", said Neville, half scared.

"And we'd get detention or lose house points.", said terrified Hermione.

"House points.. Big deal. Don't you see what's the real meaning of them?", everyone looked confused at her. "I thought it's for the house cup?", asked Neville. "Partly. But professors just want you to study all day and behave so they made up that house points thing. Get it now?", asked bored Nan.

"I still think we mustn't let Slytherin get the house cup this year.", said Ron stubbornly.

"Oh Merlin, I'm talking to a beech.", Nan was totally disgusted with Ron, "And can you at least pretend that you are half civilized? Stop eating like a pig!"

"Hey! I don't complain about the.. The.. way yo-"

"Shut up Weasley. Let's get to potions, they're down in the dungeons.", said Nan furiously as she stood up and started walking towards the exit of the Great hall.

Snape entered the potions classroom hastily; "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...", turns to Draco, "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.", and at that moment notices Harry scribbling something onto a piece of parchment, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!", at which Ron hits Harry to show him that Snape was talking about him, "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity."

"Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?", Snape snapped at him.

"I don't know, sir.", Harry looked confused.

"No? Then let's try again? Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?", Snape was already feasting over Harry's trouble. Harry just waved his head horizontally, as a sign that he didn't know that either. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?", Snape was already celebrating when he saw that Harry didn't know that either, "Clearly, fame isn't everything. Five points from Gryffindor."

As he turned his back from them, Nan shot her hand in the air and said, "I have a few questions for you, _professor._ " Snape just looked at her, but remained silent.

"First, to answer your questions. The answers are, respectively, Draught of living death, in a stomach of a goat, and those are the same herb, just different names. Second, why would you ask a student material that we aren't even supposed to learn yet? The only one here besides me who'd be able to answer your question would be Hermione Granger, but she's memorized the whole potion book already. And third, Potter **was** paying attention, and he was just writing down your _nice little speech_. That is all.", and as soon as she said "all", she sat down.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention, Ms. Watson.", Snape said emotionlessly.

"Thank you for the tempting offer, professor, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"How dare you-?", roared Snape.

"If you wish to discuss validity of your "detention", I'll gladly come with you to the Headmaster after the class.", said Nan, also emotionlessly, before sitting down.

"Calm down, Severus.", said Dumbledore, "and tell me what happened."

"She's even more arrogant than Potter! She made a fool out of me in front of the whole class! I demand punishment!", shouted Snape.

"I'm afraid that does not answer the headmaster's question, professor. If I may, headmaster?", Nan turned to Dumbledore.

"Please, do, Ms. Watson.", Dumbledore winked.

"First, professor Snape burst into the classroom, shouting the following sentence; 'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...' at which he directly looked at _Draco Malfoy,_ which is blatant favouritism, if you ask me, 'Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.', and then he turned to Harry, who was writing down his speech, and proceeded to bully him with questions about potions we haven't even studied yet. After he took five points from Gryffindor, and made a rude remark about Harry, I simply answered his questions, asked him why is he demanding from a student to know something we haven't learned about yet, and I just pointed out that Harry _was_ indeed paying attention. I demand an apology to Harry Potter, to return the lost points, and revoke my detention."

Dumbledore glanced at them for a minute, "Severus, you will do as Ms. Watson required, you will apologize to young Mr. Potter, give Gryffindor back exactly twenty five points and Ms. Watson's detention will be canceled."

Snape was outraged, "You can't seriously expect from me to apologize to that little.." but was cut off by Dumbledore;

"But I do, Severus, and you shall do as I've asked. That is my final word."

Nan stood up, "You know professor, you'd find that he isn't such a bad kid as you think, if you were able to get over your arguments with his father from the past. Headmaster.", and, after nodding to Dumbledore, she left his office.

Later that day, Gryffindor Common Room

"What's this all about!?", cried out Nan as she was blinded by the disco lights and music coming out of the common room. "A FIST WEEKEND IN HOGWARTS PARTEH!", shouted someone who's voice Nan didn't recognize. " _In that case.. Let's PARTY!"_ , she thought, before jumping on the magically created stage and started dancing crazily with Lee Jordan.

02:30AM, after the party

"Hey Nan!", whispered someone behind her.

The common room was almost empty, as almost everyone went to sleep after the party was over.

"Yeah?", Nan turned around, "What is it Neville? Why aren't you in bed?"

"You really made Snape mad this morning, huh? I heard Dumbledore made him return twenty five points to Gryffindor!", said Neville, clearly excited.

"He also had to apologize to Harry, did he do it?"

"I don't think so. But let's not push this over the border, shall we not?", grinned Neville, "Did he cancel your detention?"

"Yes, Dumbledore made him. That greasy git Snape really ticks me off sometimes, I just had to do it.", smiled Nan.

Author's note: 1,5k words in this chapter, and 5,1k words overall!

In the next chapter the first flying lesson awaits our heroes!

Stay tuned up and ready for more action, funny remarks and even some heartbreaking moments! Cuz Nan's just that cool, rite? Without further ado.. I have the honor to present you...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First flying lesson and the Midnight duel

"Hey, Nan..", Nan stopped in place just before the exit from the common room and slowly looked behind her back. It was Harry. "Yes, Harry?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for standing up for me in potions class, so.. Um, thank you.", Harry said and blushed.

"Don't mention it. You know I'm always there for you, right?", Nan winked and exited the common room.

Breakfast, the Great Hall

A big brown owl just arrived, bringing a little package to Neville. After opening it, Neville realized that his grandma'd sent him a remembrall, but before he could check if he'd forgotten something, Draco, who was just passing by, decided that it'd be a good idea to wrest it from poor Neville.

As soon as he took it, Ron jumped, looking forward to fight with Malfoy. But before they could do anything, Nan took the remembrall from Draco and returned it to Neville, "Now, now, Draco, it's not nice to _steal_ from others. Thank Merlin I was here or Weasel'd teach you some manners", said Nora sarcastically.

"Hah! Teach me some manners? I thought "manners" were science fiction for him. Maybe if he came out of that cave he called his "house", he wouldn't be such a neanderthal.", Draco said mockingly.

" **That's it, Malfoy. Pick time and place for a duel.** ", Ron was so furious that he was even more red than his hair.

"A wizard duel? Are you kidding me Weasley? You could get in serious trouble.", said Nan irritatedly.

"And you, how could you defend him? He's a _Slytherin! He's our enemy!"_ , shouted Ron in anger.

" _Enemy?_ You disgust me! Go ahead! Duel him, I don't care!", cried Nan out loud.

Draco grinned with an evil smile at Ron; "Alright, Weaselby, tomorrow midnight in the trophy room!"

"You must be joking, Draco!", said Nan darkly.

"And Harry will be my second!", shouted Ron.

" **Do. Not. Drag. Harry. Into. This.** ", Nan was looking like she could as well kill Ron on the spot.

"What's a second?", asked Harry, confused by all this drama.

"If someone gets killed in a duel, second steps in for him.", answered Neville, "I won't allow you to drag Harry into this either, Ron. It's too dangerous."

Draco tried to say something, but Nan cut him off, "Don't provoke him anymore, Draco, or you're gonna get into some serious trouble!"

"I don't need you to defend me, tough girl!", Ron mocked her.

"I wasn't defending you! And stop being such a douche Weasel, and maybe half the school wouldn't hate you that much!", shouted Nan at him.

"Oh, and by the way, that cave remark was _totally awesome_!", whispered Nan into Draco's ear, before bursting out of the Great hall in tears.

"What's wrong with her?!", shouted Ron.

"Oh, for the love of God Ron, just **shut up**!", said Harry.

" _I didn't know I'm such a good actress.._ "

"Nan? Are you there?", Hermione's voice echoed in the huge girl's bathroom. "H-Hermione? Is that you?", said Nan with a trembling voice from crying. She was crying on her knees in front of the sink. "Just ignore them, Nan. Those gits aren't worth it. Now let's go, or we'll be late for the flying lesson!", said Hermione cheerfully. "Yeah.. I guess they aren't.. I tried to be as tolerant as I could to Weasley, but he's provoking me every day. Thanks, Herm- _bestie!_ "

Hermione's hug was so hard Nan thought she'd split her in half.

"What are you waiting for, stand next to your brooms, come on, hurry up!", shouted Madam Hooch. "Reach out your right hand and say UP!"

Harry and Nan's brooms went up as soon as they shouted the order, but Hermione and Neville weren't that lucky.

"Here, Hermione, let me show you.", said Nan confidently, "You have to be completely sure of yourself, even if you are scared. Now try it yourself!"

And as soon as Hermione shouted "Up!", the broom flew into her hand, and she thanked Nan, who went to help Neville. But before she arrived to help him, Neville had already launched into air, shaking on his broom. And then he fell off the broom from over twenty feet in the air. Madam Hooch hurried to help him, and after whispering, "Broken wrist", carried him to the hospital wing, but not before warning them if they didn't stay in place they'd be off Hogwarts before you could say "Quidditch". But then Draco shouted, "Hey, look at this!", he then crouched and picked up Neville's remembrall. Harry jumped at that and said "Give that back!" Malfoy got on his broom and flew into the air, just over the height of an oak tree, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it. How about on a roof?" Harry then launched into air, although Hermione tried to stop him, and said "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off from your broom!"

Nan then shot into air after them, and said, "Wait, wait. Let's be civilized here, let's not fight, shall we not?", and after a brief pause continued, "I have an idea. Draco, why don't you throw the remembrall at that direction", she pointed at McGonagall's office window, "And if Harry catches it, you'll have to apologize to Longbottom, but if he doesn't, you get to keep it, and mock us all about how Harry failed to do so. Okay?" Not even after full ten seconds, both boys shouted a loud "Deal!"

"Okay, so throw it on my sign. Three, two, one, NOW!", shouted Nan.

Harry launched forward at the ball when Draco threw it at the castle, dived over fifty feet, jumped to get it, grabbed it and safely landed on the grass still on his broom. As soon as everyone started cheering, a loud voice was heard, "HARRY POTTER!" It was Minerva McGonagall, furious as ever, walking hastily at them.

"Never, in my time at Hogwarts have I seen-", she stopped to take some breath, "Come with me!"

"But, professor! It's Malfoy-"

"Silence, Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, it was all my idea-"

"Enough, Ms. Watson. Potter, follow me!"

When McGonagall left with Harry, the Slytherins started cheering Draco, while Nan was trying to calm down Hermione, Neville and _Ron._ "It'll be okay, you'll see. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. I bet that McGonagall was fascinated with Harry's stunt and that she'll even put him on the house team. Who wants to bet with me?"

At the end Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all bet five galleons each that Harry would be expelled.

"Hey guys, guess what?", said Nan cheerfully to Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle tomorrow morning.

"Yes, we know Nora, we know, everyone's been talking about it for the past fifteen hours or so.", said Daphne borely.

"Now, ladies and gents, hand over the cash!", said Nan before she took exactly twenty galleons from them.

"Oh, one more thing,", said Nan to Malfoy, "THANKS FOR GETTING GRYFFINDOR A NEW SEEKER, DRACO!", shouted Nan, kissed Draco on the cheek and quickly left the Great hall, leaving shocked students and professors behind. And a grinning headmaster.

"What's a wizard duel?", asked Harry later that day.

"It's a fight between two wizards, with wands only. If one wizard dies, his second enters the fight instead of the fallen wizard. It's been illegal for a century at least.", said Hermione. "And you'll get caught by that stupid old hedgehog Filch and his stupid cat, Harry. Please don't do this.", said Nan.

"But Ron's my friend!", Harry tried to defend Ron.

"That doesn't mean you have to do something stupid for him just because he was mad at Malfoy, and you've already tried your luck yesterday, McGonagall had forgiven you that time, I doubt you'd be so fortunate this time.", Nan tried to reason him.

"Hey! Stop trying to dissuade him from this! We're going to fight Malfoy tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it!", shouted Ron at Nan and Hermione.

" _ **We'll see, Ronald.**_ ", said Nan coldly.

"Don't tell me you're going to do this Ron!", said Hermione, clearly upset, "You'll lose Gryffindor a lot of points and you'll be in great trouble if you get caught, and you _will._ "

"What are you doing here? Go back to bed!", shouted Ron at her.

"I was close to telling your brother Percy about this, he's a prefect, he could stop this!"

"It's none of your business, goodbye.", said Ron after seeing Harry coming down from the stairs, "Let's go Harry!"

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ , whispered Nan, pointing her wand at Harry, "He'll go only over my cold, dead body, Ronald Weasley."

Ron actually looked a bit scared at that, but remained his angry face expression, "Fine! I'll do it myself!"

"Hello Draco.", said Nan, after Malfoy closed his bedroom door.

"What are you doing here, Nora? And how did you get in?", said Draco, half shocked.

"We both know that you told Filch about your little _duel_ with Weasel. If you want him caught, I can help you with that.", Nan proposed.

"Oh, yeah? How so?", asked Draco cautiously.

"I'll help you this once, if you promise me not to make any more conflicts like this.", said Nan angrily.

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now speak.", Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know how there are two doors in the trophy room? I'll just lock one, and let Filch do the rest.", said Nan grinning with a dark shining in her eyes.

"Deal. See you at breakfast, Nora.", laughed Draco ominously.

"I don't know what you expected Ron! And you've cost us **fifty** points! Now we'll never win the house cup!", shouted Hermione at breakfast.

"Are you still angry at me, Harry?", whispered Nan.

"Nah, I see what'd have happened if you hadn't done that, thanks Nan.", said Harry sadly.

"Hey Weaselby, how did the midnight ride go?", shouted Malfoy across the Great hall. Ron didn't respond to that, "Now I have detention every evening for a month. At least it's with Hagrid.", he said, oblivious to the insults of the rest of the students.

"I wouldn't be so sure in that.", said Nan darkly, "I heard Hagrid's detentions are in the dark forest."

"Dark forest? But students aren't allowed to go there..", Hermione was shocked.

"They are, if they are with a professor, or in this case, with Hagrid.", Nan answered, "Oh, well, at least that'll teach him to listen to me, I hope."

Author's note: 1,8k words! Whoa! That was fast. That would be around 7k words! Whoa! In the next chapter expect a lot of action, *couh* Troll! *cough*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Halloween and Harry's first Quidditch match

"Hey Harry, mind if I go with you to your first Quidditch training with Wood?", asked Nan excitedly. "Sure, Nan. In fact, I'm headed to the Quidditch pitch right now.", replied Harry politely. He really wanted to thank Nan for keeping him from getting into trouble, eventho she'd frozen him.

"Now, Potter, this ball is called the Bludger. Be careful, it can hit you quite nastily.", said Wood. "Can I try to hit it?", asked Nan, quite fascinated by the sport.

"Sure, just take this bat and hit it when it comes near.", said Wood while giving her the bat and releasing the bludger.

The bludger shot at Nan, but she hit it fiercely, and it bounced right in the middle hoop and returned to Wood's hands a few minutes later.

"Very nice, Watson. You'd make a good beater.", said Olliver who was quite impressed, "Now Harry, this little ball is called the Snitch..."

And so, the days passed. Nan didn't even realise it was Halloween, she just couldn't believe two months had passed already.

"Come on Nan, we have charms first class.", Hermione woke Nan up.

"I'm comin...", and she fell asleep again.

"We're going to be late!", shouted Hermione in her ear and Nan jumped into air, quickly changed and ran with Hermione to the charms classroom.

"Welcome children, today we'll be learning the levitation spell, _Wingardium Leviosa!_ Remember - Swish and flick!", said small professor Flitwick.

"Stop it Ron, or you're gonna poke someone's eye out!", shouted Hermione at him, "And it's not Wingardium LevioSAR, it's LeviOsa!"

"Fine, you do it if you're so smart!", shouted Ron back.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Shouted both Nan and Hermione at the same time.

"Look here everyone, Ms. Watson and Ms. Granger have done it! Excellent! Twenty points for Gryffindor!", said professor Flitwick, followed by a sinister look by both Hermione and Nan towards Ron.

"It's LeviOOOOHsa, not LevioSAR! Honestly, she's a nightmare! No wonder she's got no friends!", shouted Ron at Harry.

But just after he said that, Hermione ran past them with tears in her eyes. "Hermione, wait! He didn't mean that!", shouted Nan, but Hermione was already gone. " **Happy now, Weaselby?** ", she turned to Ron with a killing glare in her eyes and punched him right into his enormously large nose, which broke when she hit it and started bleeding. "Dear Merlin", McGonagall came running, "What happened here? Potter?"

"I punched him because he offended Hermione, professor McGonagall. He told her that she's a nightmare and that it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends, which is a lie.", she replied impertinently, "I regret nothing.", she added after a moment.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for your recklessness, Ms. Watson, and ten points from Gryffindor for offending Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. And a detention, after you get out of the hospital wing. Oh, and do not forget to apologize to her afterwards."

But Hermione didn't show up on the next class. She actually didn't show up the whole afternoon, and Nan was beginning to worry. Parvati told them that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom.

Where's that stupid Quirell?

Ron came shortly before Quirell did, but still managed to eat half the table's worth of food.

"Troll in the dungeon! I ought you wanted to know..", he shouted, and fainted. What an idiot. _"Well, it's time I save Hermione.",_ she thought before getting up and starting to run towards the exit.

"Wait, Nan! Where are you going?", shouted Harry, but she'd left the Great hall long ago. "Hermione!", shouted Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Hermione! Hermione!", Nan burst into the girl's bathroom.

"Nan, I w-want to be alone for a w-while..", said Hermione, with teary voice.

"There's a fucking troll in the castle, Mione!", shouted Nan.

"Troll? Is this a joke?", said Hermione, half scared.

As soon as she said that, the troll entered the bathroom. It was a huge, full grown mountain troll with an enormous wooden bat.

"Hide!", whispered Nan, "I'll deal with it.", and drew out her wand.

"Hey! Pitybrain!", shouted Nan at the troll, "Over here!", while Hermione hid in the closet.

She quickly raised her wand into the air, aimed at the bat and shouted " _Insendio!_ ", and the bat burst into flames. The troll started screaming, waved the bat in the air, and threw it at Nan. Nan managed to evade most of it, but one part had hit her in the right shoulder, which made her scream, drop her wand and fall on her knees.

She quickly took her wand with her left arm, and aimed imprecisely at the troll's head, and shouted " _Reducto!_ ", which hit the troll right into the head, and his skull blasted into pieces. As the troll fell on the ground, Nan said quietly, "'Mione..", and fainted.

Nan slowly opened her eyes. "W-What happened?", she said weakly, "Hermione?"

"I'm here, Nan. You saved me from the troll!", Hermione replied with voice full of thankfulness.

"I think.. I think I fainted there.."

"Yes, but Harry and Ron came here and they brought you to the Hospital wing, and I informed the professors.", said Hermione seriously, "You were badly bleeding. That troll had hit you very hard in your right shoulder. Look! Here they are!", Hermione pointed at Harry and Ron, who just entered the Hospital wing.

"Hey Nan, how are you?", said Harry cheerfully, "I hope you're okay!"

"Yeah, well, you've killed a twelve feet high mountain troll!", shouted Ron in excitement.

"And saved my life!", added Hermione, "We should probably call professor McGonagall, she told us to inform her when you wake up."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, really."

And as soon as she said that, McGonagall entered the Hospital wing.

"Are you feeling better, Ms. Watson?", McGonagall asked gently.

"Yes, I think so, professor.", said Nan, still weakly.

"Just rest here until you have fully recovered. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have told me what happened, and for your brave actions, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.", McGonagall said cheerfully, "But please, next time try to call professors first."

"I'll try.", smiled Nan.

When Nan came back to the Gryffindor common room, everyone greeted her. "Hey guys, what's this all about?", she asked.

"Like you don't know!", smiled Parvati.

"Yeah, Nan, we heard that-"

"You killed a mountain troll-"

"With your bare hands!", said Fred and George one after another.

"Wait just a moment, it wasn't with my bare hands! _But if anyone from Slytherin asks, it was!_ ", she whispered the last part to them.

"Hey Ollie, can I ask you something?", she grabbed Wood's hand.

"Sure, Watson, what is it?", he asked curiously.

"I was thinking.. Can I be in the team as a replacement? I mean if anything happens to anyone from the team, I can just hop in!", Nan sounded very excited.

"I don't know... Well, you've got pretty fast reflexes.. And I've never thought about a replacement before.. Yeah, you're in!", said Wood happily, "But only if you stop calling me Ollie."

"Deal."

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!", shouted everyone. It was the first Quidditch match of the season, and also Harry's first Quidditch match.

After a while, Harry's broom started shaking and trying to knock him off, and Ron and Hermione automatically thought that it was Snape who was jinxing it, but Nan told them that she'd go and stop him personally. But instead of setting Snape's robes on fire, she shot a silent _"Insendio!"_ at Quirell, who stopped the eye contact when he saw the fire, and Harry was able to get back on the broom and grab the snitch, leading Gryffindor to victory.

"Nonsense, why'd professor Snape do such thing?", asked Hagrid later that day.

"Well, actually..", started Nan.

"What is it Nan?", said Harry.

"Um, I know a lot about those, and I think Snape was muttering the countercurse."

"What!?", shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Is that why you set Quirell's robes on fire then? I thought you just missed the spell..", said Ron dumbly.

"Yes. I strongly believe that Quirell was trying to kill you for some reason Harry."

"But.. Why? And Snape's been trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween..", Harry said, totally confused.

"How do you know about Fluffy?", asked Hagrid.

"That thing has a name?", asked shocked Hermione.

"And what is he hiding?", she added after a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter, I'm tellin' ya! You better stay away from Fluffy! What he's hiding is professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel's secret!"

"Nicholas Flamel?", asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.", muttered Hagrid while they ran away into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Christmas!

 **Author's note: Michael Jackson vs. Elvis Presley lyrics belong to EPB, and Prince Ali lyrics to Disney.**

December quickly passed, and before you could blink, hundreds of feet of snow had fallen.

Nan, Fred and George were on a detention because Nan had paid the twins to constantly bewitch the snowballs so they would hit the back of Quirell's turban.

After that huge defeat, Draco was a bit less insolent, but now he decided to mock Harry because he was staying at Hogwarts.

"It's sad really," he said, "It's sad that some students have to stay at Hogwarts because their families don't care about them."

" **I** am also staying at Hogwarts, got a problem with that Draco?", said Nan with deadly cold voice.

"You? I.. I.. N-No, you know what I meant..", muttered Draco.

"Don't let it happen again.", she warned him.

"Oh, you're right Hagrid, I'll need them too. Don't worry, I'll be extra careful with the explos- Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!", said Nan cheerfully.

"What do you need explosives for, Nan?!", Hermione was shocked.

"What yer doin' in the library? It's almost holidays, yer shoudn't study now", said Hagrid sadly.

"Oh, we're not studying, we're searching the books about Nicholas Flanel, because you won't tell us anything about him.", replied Hermione.

"Then why didn't you ask me? I know who's Nicholas Flanel.", Nan said angrily, "You always forget to ask me."

"Then who was he, Nan?", asked Harry, "I know I'd seen him somewhere."

"Probably on the chocolate frog card.", guessed Nan.

"Yes! That's right! On Dumbledore's card! How was I so stupid?", cried Harry out loud.

"Who was he then?", said Ron impatiently.

"Well, let me see, he's like six hundred sixty five years ol-"

"But that's not possible! Are you joking?", Ron rudely interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me Ronald, and you'll maybe find out whether it's possible. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, he's the creator of the Philosopher's stone, which produces the elixir of immortality and turns all metals to gold."

Everyone stared for a moment at her, totally shocked.

"How do you know that?", Hermione broke the silence after a while.

"I thought it's pretty common knowledge, really.", replied confused Nan.

"Never mind, you're a life saver Nan!", squealed Hermione and hugged her.

"Always glad to help, 'Mione.", smiled Nan while giving Hermione back a hug.

"Say, do you need help, Hagrid?", said Ron to Hagrid, who was holding a Christmas tree.

"No, thank you Ron.", replied Hagrid politely.

"Will you step aside? Oh, what's that? Looking to earn some money, Weasel? Are you going to be Hagrid's errand boy? His hut must be a palace to you..", Draco started mocking Ron.

This time it was Nan who stepped forward and slapped Draco in the face as hard as she could.

"WATSON!", Snape shouted from behind, "What are you doing?"

"Malfoy insulted Ron's family, professor Snape!", shouted Hagrid.

"Still, physical violence isn't allowed at Hogwarts, Hagrid. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Greasy hair, ten points from Slytherin.", replied Nan rudely.

Now Snape turned to her with an evil grin, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespect, and detention, Watson. Professor Dumbledore won't revoke it this time, I'm afraid.", he said and left.

As soon as he was out of their sight, everyone started laughing. Except Draco, who looked angry, but he was actually trying to hide his smile. " _That was a good one._ ", he whispered and left.

Harry woke up early that day. It was Christmas! "Harry! Merry Christmas!", shouted Ron. "Merry Christmas, Ron!", replied Harry cheerfully. He didn't really expect presents, but.. And then he saw a big pile of them next to his bed!

"I've got presents?", he sounded shocked.

"Well of course, what did you expect, radish?"

Harry received a flute from Hagrid, a big pile of candies from Hermione, fifty pence from Dursleys, _a Weasley jumper!_ , a broomstick servicing kit from Nan, and.. What was that?

"I know what that is! Open it, Harry! It's an invisibility cloak!", said Ron in awe, "But who gave it to you?"

"It only says in the note,

" _Your father gave me this before he died._

 _It is the time for me return it to you._

 _Use it well_."

"Come on, try it!", cheered Ron.

Harry then covered his whole body, but head, with the cloak and he just stood there looking at the mirror.. He could only see his head floating in air!

"Whoa! Is that an _invisibility_ cloak?", said Nan in awe.

"Hey Nan, merry Christmas! And thanks for the gift, I love it!", said Harry happily.

"Merry Christmas and thanks for the gift, too!", and then she told them cunningly, "By your expressions I reckon you wanna keep it a secret?", and after they nodded, she said, "Well, you better hide it. I've seen Fred and George are heading this way."

And not even a second after she said that, Fred and George burst into the room, "Hey, look! Harry's got a Weasley jumper!", they shouted at the same time.

"Stop making me jealous, Gred.", said Nan angrily.

"Well, it's not our fault that mom swapped our jumpers.. So we are now Gred and Forge!", shouted Fred.

"You know what, I'll give you five galleons for that jumper.", said Nan to Forge.

"Five galleons?!", Forge looked shocked, "But it's just a jumper!"

"It's a symbol. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!", Forge gave Nan the jumper while she gave him five galleons.

"Now I have a Weasley jumper too! With an "F" on it, which I guess stands for.. Fora..?", said Nora happily.

"Fred! Did you just give her your jumper!?", Percy sounded outraged when he heard that while entering the common room.

"No, George did. We traded!", Nan sounded very happy.

"I'm going to tell mom-", Percy tried to rant but was cut off by the twins and Nan.

"Come on, Pierce, why don't you try yours?"

"Well, I don't know..", Percy tried to defend but they made him wear it. And Nan took a photo of him so they can blackmail him later on if he really decides to tell his mom.

"Whoa!", said Ron excitedly when he saw the Christmas dinner.

There were hundreds of turkeys, cherry-studded hams, piles of roast potatoes, bowls of green peas, and many, many, more types of food.

After the main meal, the plates filled themselves with puddings, cakes, pastries, cookies, etc.

And before the end, Nan stood up with Weasley twins, and with a swish of a wand the curtains on one end of the hall fell down just to show a big stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Nan in the microphone to the fascinated students and teachers, "We, Fora, Gred and Forge, have the honor to present you, the Hogwarts Christmas' special! Let the party begin!"

A wide variety of fireworks exploded at that moment on the stage and the music started.

"First, on our repertoire, we have the Epic rap battles of history! Say hello to Michael Jackson versus Elvis Presley!"

At that moment, Dean Thomas jumped onto the stage and started moonwalking and singing, " _Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe_

 _You stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese_

 _You dance like an epileptic: Nothing but left feet, I've seen it_

 _Every record you set, man, I beat it_

 _Here's a tip: Don't swallow a bucket of drugs_

 _So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love_

 _I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal better face up_

 _Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up_

 _Watch me moonwalk and I step on your blue suede_

 _Even in death I go platinum on Blu-Ray_

 _Spitting out hits since I was six years old_

 _I'm the King of Pop, you're the King of Jelly Rolls!_ "

At that moment, Fred with Elvis' hairstyle jumped on the stage dressed in a gray suit with white shirt and black tie, and started singing,

" _Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe_

 _You stole rock and roll, gave us rockabilly cheese_

 _You dance like an epileptic: Nothing but left feet, I've seen it_

 _Every record you set, man, I beat it_

 _Here's a tip: Don't swallow a bucket of drugs_

 _So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love_

 _I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal better face up_

 _Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up_

 _Watch me moonwalk and I step on your blue suede_

 _Even in death I go platinum on Blu-Ray_

 _Spitting out hits since I was six years old_

 _I'm the King of Pop, you're the King of Jelly Rolls_ "

After Fred, Nan jumped onto the stage, wearing a white hat, white tuxedo and black sunglasses,

" _Ohhh, It's about time for a Thriller_

 _Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla_

 _I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough_

 _Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove_

 _How you gonna talk about the birds and bees_

 _When you met your own wife when she was only 14_

 _Then you made one daughter, she (Ah) came to me_

 _I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee_

 _You shoulda stayed in the army dude, (Shamone)_

 _Even Tito looks better than you_

 _I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh, you're singing Don't be Cruel_

 _There's only one crown baby, let the one King rule!_ "

After Nan moonwalked outta the scene, George jumped dressed in a white suit, also with Elvis' hairstyle;

" _You're a creeper dude, you like to grab your own wanger_

 _I only let you marry my daughter cause I knew you'd never bang her_

 _You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie_

 _I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie_

 _You lost your damn mind, that's why they cast you in The Wiz_

 _You're like a sad white woman who never got to be a kid_

 _I'm out before you try to hold me and free your willy_

 _Later weirdo; Elvis is leaving the building!_ "

And at the end of the song, a huge explosion occurred, which hid the whole stage, and after the smoke cleared, on the stage were Dean, Fred, Nan and George bowing to the public. They got a massive applause, probably the biggest one by Dumbledore himself.

After that, Fred, George and Nan singed a lot of songs, getting a huge applause for each one. But probably the biggest applause they got while singing the Broadway version of Prince Ali, when they made a real Elephant break down the Great Hall doors and enter with Prince Ali (they made Harry dress as prince Ali);

" _Prince Ali - glamorous he - Ali Ababwa!_

 _Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see._

 _And that good people is why-_

 _He got dolled up and dropped by!_

 _With sixty elephants_

 _Llamas galore_

 _With his bears and lions_

 _A brass band and more!_

 _With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers_

 _And birds that warble on key!_

 _Make way!_

 _For Prince Ali!_ ", at which the elephant disappeared into thick air, and a huge firework explosion occurred, with a lot of shapes (dragons, fireballs, magical animals, etc.), which almost burned the Great hall down if it weren't for those three who quickly extinguished the fire. They received an applause so massive, I believe it could be heard even in Hogsmeade.

After that how, the Great Hall was in a pitiful state. Tables were ruined, glasses broken, but everybody was laughing as hard as they could.

Harry went to sleep at 4 AM, just after the professors told them that party has to end. Ron was already sleeping deeply. And then he realized. He could move through the castle unnoticed with the cloak! He then, fully awake, took the cloak on and sneaked out of the common room. He wondered through the castle, looking at every open classroom and every passage that he was able to find.

But, while he was opening one door, he heard a shout, "Who's there?", shouted Filch. Harry then slowly tried to move back, but the door slammed shut, and Filch ran there as fast as he could, "A student out of bed, heh? Where are you little..", muttered Filch while Harry walked away as fast as he could. After what seemed like an eternity, he walked into an empty room with a huge mirror. Harry dropped the cloak on the ground, stood in front of the mirror, and froze in shock. He could see his parents in the mirror. "Mom, dad?", he asked.

"Ron, Ron, you got to see this!", Harry shouted at Ron.

"What is it, Harry?", Ron said, still half sleeping.

"There were my parents! In the mirror, come with me!"

Ron jumped at that and followed Harry into the common room, where Nan stood.

"Where are you going guys?"

"Nan, I saw my parents in the mirror! Come with us!"

"That's great Harry! Let's go!", said Nan and walked under the cloak.

Fifteen minutes later

"Here it is! Look!", said Harry excitedly, while Nan looked suspiciously at the mirror.

Ron walked in front of the mirror, "Hey! I see myself.. But I'm a headboy! And a quidditch captain!", said Ron in awe.

"Come on, Ron, let me try.", said Nan impatiently.

"I don't see anything.. Not even my reflection?", she said, clearly disappointed, "What does it write up there? Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi? What does that even mean? I show not your face, but your hearts desire.. A mirror that shows our desires?", she asked herself.

"That is correct, Ms. Watson.", said Dumbledore, dropping his disillusionment spell, "It only shows our deepest desires.", and after a brief pause, taking a glance over Nan, he continued, "Although I'm surprised that you do not see anything in the mirror, that is indeed very strange."

"What do you see, professor?", asked Harry.

"Wait, let me guess!", said Nan, "A pair of woolen socks?"

"Yes, well, everybody sends me books for Christmas, I really needed a pair of good woolen socks, and, by the way, thank you for your gift, Ms. Watson, how did you know?", Dumbledore winked.

"Everybody needs a good pair of woolen socks.", replied Nan mysteriously.

"Although this mirror is useful, many people have lost their sanity in front of it. I must advise you against searching for it again, as it shall be moved to another place very soon.", said Dumbledore seriously, "Now, off to bed, you three. You need a good sleep after that party!"

Author's notes: Wow! 2,4k words! This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Even without the song lyrics, it's over 2k words! And it's over 10,7k words! Yuss!

Another author's note: Now that I was looking at this chapter, I felt a need to explain why I included the lyrics. Well I wanted you guys to imagine it the same way I did (Because I know all the lyrics _by heart_ ) So I suggest you to listen to these songs while you, if you ever reread this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Norbert, the Norwegian Dragon

"Harry, did you hear the news?", said Wood darkly to him at the feast when the holidays ended.

"What, Olliver?", said Harry confusedly.

"Snape will be the referee for the next Quidditch match versus Hufflepuff.", said Wood even darkly than before.

"You must be joking!", shouted Ron.

"That's unfair!", said Nan, clearly outraged.

"Another penalty for Hufflepuff.", said Snape with an evil grin on his face.

"BOOOO SNIVELLUS YOU SUCK!", shouted Nan from her seat.

Fortunately, Harry dived through the air, just past Snape, and grabbed the snitch, which led to Gryffindor's victory!

A few minutes later

"Hey Harry, where've you been? There's a party in the Gryffindor common room!", said Nan worriedly.

"I must tell you something, call Ron and Hermione and let's go to boy's dormitory.", said upset Harry.

"What is it? Let's celebrate the victory!", roared Ron.

"Shut up Ron, Harry's got something to tell us.", said Hermione.

"So, you know how I was heading back to leave the broom in the cupboard, right? When I was near the school entrance, I saw a hooded figure running towards the forbidden forest. It was Snape, I recognized his 'hover walk', so I decided to follow him. I flew on my broom over the forest, and saw him threatening to Quirell, asking him whether he had found out how to bypass that three headed dog. Quirell was just muttering and more paling, so Snape decided to leave him alone for now, but he threatened that they'd speak again later."

"That git! He's trying to get past Fluffy so he can steal the stone!", shouted Ron angrily.

Nan thought if she should tell them about Quirell, but she decided that it'd be the best to play along for now.

"Hey, let's go and visit Hagrid!", said Nan the following morning.

"We should _study_!", Hermione was angry because no one wanted to learn for the exams.

"Relax, 'Mione, the exams are in **seven** weeks.", replied Ron who was irritated by Hermione's constant nagging.

"Well, let's go to the library then, I need to pick up one book, then we can go to Hagrid, okay 'Mione?", proposed Nan.

"Oh, just damn it. Let's go.", Hermione gave up.

"Heya Hagrid! What brings you to the Hogwarts' magnificent library?", said Nan when she saw Hagrid, "And what's that book about?"

Hagrid waved to show her to be quieter.

"Hey Hagrid, we were wondering if you could tell us what else is protecting the stone?", said Harry.

"Nan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, why don't yer come to visit me now? I may be able to tell yah somethin'..", replied Hagrid.

Hagrid's hut

"Hagrid.. Is that a dragon egg!?", Nan said when they entered Hagrid's hut, in which was very hot.

"Shhhh! Be quieter, someone might hear yah!", whispered Hagrid.

"But Hagrid, how did you get it? It must've cost a fortune!", said Ron in awe.

"Not to mention that it's illegal!", added Hermione.

"Well I guess that's why you were looking at books about dragons, right?", stated Nan.

Now they had two concerns, first being Snape trying to steal the stone, and the second being what would happen to Hagrid if anyone found out about the dragon.

And today the egg was supposed to hatch. Hagrid invited them over if they wanted to watch the hatching, but Hermione didn't even want to hear about it.

"Come on Hermione, how many times in your life do you think that you will see a dragon hatching?", said Ron.

"Shush, you two.", said Harry, because Malfoy was listening to their conversation.

 _"How much did he hear?"_ , wondered Harry.

"I'll deal with him.", whispered Nan to Harry.

"Draco.", said Nan coldly, "It's not nice to eavesdrop other people's conversations."

"That savage is hiding a dragon! I'm going to tell professor McGonagall!", he hissed at Nan.

Her voice became dead cold, "Believe me, Draco, you don't want to get on my bad side. I've forgiven you your insolence quite a few times, but if you do that, you'll regret that you've been born, I promise you that, honey.", gently touched him on the cheek and walked away to Hagrid's.

"Malfoy knows.", she said, "But he won't bother us anymore."

As soon as she said that, the shell broke and the baby dragon was born!

"Awww, look, it knows who's his mommy!", said Hagrid.

"But where are you going to keep it?", asked Ron.

"I'll keep 'im in here, of course.", replied Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house.", nagged Hermione.

"Hagrid, I think it'd be the best if we gave it to someone who handles dragons.. Hey, Ron, doesn't your brother work with them?", asked Nan.

"Yeah, we can send an owl to Charlie!", added Ron.

"It'll be at least ten times bigger in a few weeks, Hagrid. We must do it.", said Hermione.

"I guess yer right, eh?", sighed Hagrid.

They got a response from Charlie a week after that, which said that they should wait for his friends at the astronomy tower, at midnight.

Unfortunately for them, Ron got bitten by Norbert, which Hagrid decided that it would be a perfect name for "his little baby."

At first he thought that it'd pass with time, but the scratch had doubled in it's size and turned green, which made Ron go to madam Pomfrey.

"Hey Ron, how's your finger?", said Harry while entering the Hospital wing with Hermione.

"Not good Harry, Malfoy's got the letter! He told madam Pomfrey that he needed to borrow a book from me to get entrance to the hospital wing and then he mocked me about how he'll tell McGonagall. That's not all, while he was exiting, he took the book in which was the letter!", Ron muttered.

"We don't have enough time to send another one to Charlie, we'll have to risk it then.", said Hermione, half scared.

And so Harry and Hermione left to pick up Norbert at half past eleven, under the invisibility cloak, of course.

"Neville, what are you doing in the common room so late?", Nan asked curiously. She couldn't sleep because something was bothering her, like she'd forgotten something.

"Harry and Hermione are going to get that dragon, I want to warn them that Malfoy will tell professor McGonagall!", cried Neville, "He mocked me today about it!"

" _Fuck! I forgot about that!_ "

"That little piece of shi- just stay calm, Neville. I'll go and warn them, and I'll be sure to add that it was you who they should thank.", added Nan softly.

"Thanks Nan, you're my best friend!", Neville whispered.

"And you're mine too, Nev."

"But professor! Potter is coming this way with a dragon!", Malfoy shouted.

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy, and you will serve detention. Now come, I'll have to report this to professor Snape", McGonagall was shouting at Malfoy while Harry and Hermione passed by to the astronomy tower.

Charlie's friends were a happy bunch of four. They told Harry and Hermione about how they planned to transport Norbert, and as soon as they placed him properly, they flew away.

"Malfoy's got a detention, and we got rid of the dragon! What could possibly go wrong?" said Harry cheerfully while going down the stairs.

"Well, well. two students out of bed.", said Filch at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry and Hermione both gulped at the same time.

" _Stupefy!_ ", shouted Nan behind Filch's back, and before he could react, he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Nan!", shouted Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"What have you done?!", Hermione sounded outraged.

"Saved you from detention and from losing a big amount of points?", suggested Nan.

"Oh Merlin!", shouted Hermione and hugged her.

"You know, I'll probably have to erase his memory of this moment.", added Nan.

"Yes.. It's for the best.", said Hermione, unsure of that.

" _Obliviate!_ "

Author's note: 1,3k words! We've hit the 12k mark with this one!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alone in the Dark

"Hey, guys! You know what I heard?", said Ron cheerfully to Hermione and Nan in the library.

"Malfoy has a detention tonight at eleven in the dark forest!"

"What?!", they shouted at the same time.

"But they can't seriously..", Hermione sounded outraged.

"I think they can, Hermione.. And he'll be with Hagrid.", added Nan.

"I just overheard Snape and Quirell's conversation!", whispered Harry while running to them, "Snape finally broke him."

"The dark forest? But..But there are.. Werewolves!", cried Draco.

"You'll see that there are much more worse things than werewolves in there, boy..", said Filch with an evil grin.

"Come on, Malfoy, hurry up!", shouted Hagrid at him.

"Hey Hagrid!", said Nan, showing up after Filch had gone.

"Nan? What yer doin' here?", asked confused Hagrid.

"I heard, I mean you told me that you were searching for a wounded unicorn, so I wanted to help!"

"I don't know..", he tried to dissuade her, "It's too dangerous.."

"I'm not worried Hagrid, I'll be with you!"

"Eh, okay, fine. Thanks for comin' by teh way, it's so nice of yah.", whispered Hagrid.

After a while of walking, when they got into the forest, Nan said, "I think we could find the wounded unicorn faster if we split up. I'll go with Fang and you go with Draco."

"Absolutely not!", protested Hagrid, "You shouldn't go without me!"

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, we'll be fine!", said Nan cheerfully.

"But I have to warn yah, Fang's a coward. Yah can go with both Malfoy and Fang, then."

"Okay, we'll shoot a red signal if we find anything or are in trouble then. See you later, Hagrid!"

They walked in silence for some time, until Malfoy decided to break it, "Thank Merlin you came, I couldn't stand a few more minutes near that barbarian."

"Honey..", said Nan and gently grabbed Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy looked totally confused, and Nan could even see him blush through the moonlight.

"Do you remember," her face was now only a few inches from his, "what I told you just a week ago?", she said softly.

Then, after Draco waved his head as a sign that he doesn't, Nan punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. "I told you, honey," she started as Malfoy dropped on his knees moaning, "That you'd regret being born if you tried to tell McGonagall."

She was now circling around him, "You didn't listen to my friendly advice, Draco, so I had to stupefy Filch and remove his memory." Draco now seemed shocked, "Y-You what? I-I'm sorry..." Nan then smacked him in the head, so he fell on the ground completely, "You should be. This is just a friendly warning, _my dear_. If you ever decide to cross my path, you won't go unpunished like this time." With that, she kicked Draco, and he fainted.

"Hagrid will be here any moment.", Nan said to the hooded figure which was drinking unicorn blood, "With a bunch of centaurs. So better run while you can, Voldemort."

The hooded figure stared at her for a while, and decided that it'd be the best if it ran away. Meanwhile Nan shot a red spark into air.

"Oh, Hagrid, there was a hooded figure, over there, it said some weird incantation and Draco fell to the ground! I was so scared, but when I shouted that you'll be here any second, it ran away!", cried horrified Nan to Hagrid.

"It's all okay now, Nan, don't yah worry! Malfoy is fine, he was just unconscious.", Hagrid reassured her, "Was it stupefy that the figure shouted?"

"Yes, that was the spell!", Nan started crying and hugged Hagrid, while Draco looked at them shamefully. There was nothing he could do.. What would he say, "I got beaten by a girl without a wand"? He actually felt ashamed. He promised her that he wouldn't try to harm that saint Potter, but he still did exactly that. He deserved the punishment, and he'd change from now on.

"Thanks Nan, for saving me.", he whispered to himself, but Nan still heard him.

"Where have you been, Nan?", shouted Hermione angrily when Nan came back into the common room.

"I was out with Hagrid, Draco and Fang.", she replied shortly.

"And why on Earth would you do that?!", Ron shouted.

"We were searching for a wounded unicorn, Hagrid told me today about it, so I decided to join him. He tried to dissuade me, but I didn't want to go back.", and after seeing their dull faces, she continued, "Don't you get it? Unicorn blood can stop death, but for a terrible price. If you ever kill something so innocent and defenseless as a unicorn, your half-life is cursed the moment that blood touches your lips."

"So, you mean..", started Harry, "That Voldemort is out there in the woods? Now?!"

She nodded, "Yes, Harry. I saw him."

They looked even more shocked, if that was possible.

"But I was alone with Draco and Fang at that time. We had to split up with Hagrid."

"YOU FACED YOU-KNOW-WHO ALONE IN THE FOREST?!", shouted Hermione, her face completely red.

"Please, be quieter, Hermione, it's one in the morning. And I wasn't sure if that was him, he wore a hood over his face. He was hovering over the unicorn, drinking it's blood, and when he saw us coming, he stunned Draco and ran away when I started calling for Hagrid."

"Is Malfoy okay? I hope not..", said Ron.

"Ron! How can you say something like that?!", shouted Hermione, but it was obvious that she meant the same thing.

"How could we be so stupid?", said Harry suddenly, "Snape isn't trying to get the stone for himself! He's trying to get it for Voldemort!"

Everyone else sounded shocked at that.

"Oh, Merlin! But our hands are tied! We aren't even supposed to know about the stone! We can't go to anyone, not even Dumbledore, because he'd think that we are setting up Snape! Everyone knows how much we hate him!", said Nan helplessly.

"What are we going to do?", cried out Ron.

Author's note: So this one was a little bit short (1k words), but it was eventful af. I'm planning on creating a friendship between Draco and Nan at one point in the future, (maybe even a relationship?) and for now, stay tuned up for more, as the end of the first book is near!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Philosopher's stone

The exams came and passed with a blink of an eye.

Both Harry and Ron listened a bit to Hermione's advice and started learning like mad. It didn't help that professors gave them tons of homework, either.

Nan was probably the only person that couldn't care less about the exams. That's probably why Hermione nagged all the time about it, but Nan always replied with, "You worry too much, 'Mione. I'll be okay."

And so, from transfiguration, over charms and herbology, to potions and Snape's constant breathing behind your neck.

"They were easier than I thought," said Hermione cheerfully.

"I told you everything would be fine, didn't I?", asked Nan angrily, and then she realized something, "Hey guys, how come Hagrid had just casually met a guy with a dragon egg in his pocket, if that's against the law?"

Harry then slapped himself on the forehead and shouted, "Come on, we got to get to Hagrid!"

Hermione and Ron both jumped at that and ran after Harry.

"Hagrid, tell us, what did the stranger in the pub look like? The one who gave you the dragon egg?", asked Harry hastily.

"Well, I don't know, I never saw his face, he wore a hood.", said confused Hagrid.

"Did he ask you anything?"

"Let me see, he asked what did I do, he didn't want his dragon egg to finish in some kind of an elderly home. I told him I worked as a keeper at Hogwarts."

"Did he ask anything else?", asked Harry.

"Well, of course he did! I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon wouldn't be too hard to raise."

"Was he interested in Fluffy?"

"How many times did you see a three headed dog? I told him, the key is to know how to calm any animal down. Take Fluffy for example, you just play him a bit of music and he instantly falls asleep.", said Hagrid, realizing what he'd done, "I shouldn't have said that.. Hey!? Where are you going?!", shouted Hagrid at them.

"We need to talk to professor Dumbledore! Snape knows how to get past Fluffy!", whispered Harry while running towards Dumbledore's office.

But before they got there, a cold voice stopped them, "What are you three doing here?", asked professor McGonagall.

"We must speak to professor Dumbledore!", they shouted at her.

"I'm afraid you can't. He's not here, he got an urgent letter from the ministry ten minutes ago."

"But we must urgently see him! Sna.. Someone's going to steal the Philosopher's stone!", Harry said excitedly.

McGonagall dropped the books she was carrying, but she didn't pick them up, "I don't know how did you find out about the Philosopher's stone, but I assure you, it's very well protected.", and with that, she continued on, waving her wand to levitate the books.

"It's going to happen tonight.", said Harry, "Snape will try to get the stone tonight. We have to stop him."

"But we can't do anyth..", Hermione stopped talking and looked at Snape who had an evil grin on his face.

"What are the three of you doing inside the school on a sunny day like this?", said Snape maliciously, "Someone might think that you are.. up to something."

When they entered the common room, they saw a note appear floating in air in front of them,

 _"Meet me in front of the forbidden third corridor after the curfew._

 _Bring your invisibility cloak and Hagrid's flute._

 _Nan"_

The common room wasn't full, but there were a lot of students.

It took them a few hours to go to bed, and after the last one, Lee Jordan, went to bed yawning, Harry, Ron and Hermione sneaked out of the Common room.

"What took you so long?", said Nan, walking arm under arm with Draco, on the fourth floor.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here!?", shouted both Harry and Ron.

"Relax, he's here to say something to you and he'll go."

"I-I..", muttered Malfoy, "I'm sorry."

"For what, Draco?", said Nan coldly.

"For being.. For being such a jerk to you all.", Draco looked ashamed.

"Okay.. Apology accepted. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to hurry.", said Hermione hastily.

"You heard the lady, Draco, go back to your dorm. I'll see you later.", said Nan.

After Malfoy had left, Harry said, "What was that all about?!"

"I'll explain later, let's get there as fast as we can!", whispered Nan.

After they arrived at the third forbidden corridor, they realized that the door was unlocked, "Come on! We don't have much time!", shouted Nan.

A violin was playing in the background, "Snape must have cast a spell to make it play.", said Ron.

They tried to move Fluffy's paw from the trapdoor, "Oh for the love of.. Back off, I'll move it.", shouted Nan impatiently and with a flick of a wand she did it.

"It's awfully silent now.", said Harry.

"Quickly! Play a tune on that flute!", shouted Nan as Fluffy was waking up.

But Harry slapped himself on the forehead, "Oh no! I've forgotten it!"

"Doesn't matter, then! JUMP!", shouted Nan while Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped down.

When they fell down they heard a loud scream and a _thump!_

A few moments later Nan fell down safely too.

"I had to knock the dog out, sorry for the wait."

"You WHA-", tried to shout Hermione as the devil's snare grabbed her, Ron, Harry and Nan at the same time.

" _Lumos Solem!_ ", Nan pointed her wand at the plant which quickly disappeared, "Devil's snare can't withstand the sunlight.", she added.

"Good thinking Nan!", cheered Hermione while hugging her.

"Let's get to the next room!", Harry hurried them.

As soon as they entered the next room, they froze in awe. There were hundreds, no, thousands of keys floating in air.

"Come on, Harry! Grab the rusty, silver one.", Nan pointed at it after looking at the keyhole.

At the same moment that Harry grabbed the broom, all the keys turned around and tried to attack him, but he evaded them quickly and managed to grab the key.

They ran into the next room, which was in total darkness.

"Is this a graveyard of some sort?", asked Ron.

"It's.. It's a wizard's chess table!", shouted Nan, sounding surprised.

"Let's go!", said Hermione and tried to run to the other side of the room, to the door that lead to the next chamber. But when she was a few feet to the door, the white pawns drew out their swords and blocked the path.

"Looks like we'll have to win our way through.", said Ron.

"You guys, I'm not good at chess.", confessed Nan.

"There are only three empty spots there, too.", added Harry.

And after a while, after that "sacrifice" drama, the white queen grabbed Ron and dragged him to the side, where she left him, as Harry checkmated the king.

Nan, Hermione and Harry then ran into the next room, just to be locked by flames on the both sides of the room.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do now?", cried out Harry.

"Look! There are some potions there, and a note. This is probably Snape's riddle.", said Nan.

"Let me see it.", said Hermione, and after some time of thinking, she shouted, "I got it! This one will get us to the next room, and this potion will allow us to go back.."

"But there's barely for two in the first one.. And only for one in the second. One of us will have to return.", said Harry.

"I'll go.", said Hermione, "I'll call professor Dumbledore and get Ron to safety."

"Thanks, 'Mione, you really are the brightest witch of our age.", said Nan softly.

Hermione blushed, hugged them quickly, drank the potion and ran to help Ron.

"One.. Two.. Three..", and they entered the next room just to face two unconscious full grown mountain trolls. "Snape probably defeated them.", whispered Harry.

"Now Harry, I'll need your invisibility cloak before we enter. I want to attack Snape from behind if he tries anything. Do **not** hesitate to use anything that could kill on him.", said Nan confidently as Harry handed her the invisibility cloak.

"Y-You!", Harry was surprised when he entered the last room, "But it can't be.. Snape.."

But Quirell cut him off, "Yes, he does seem of the sort."

"Nan was right when she told me that it wasn't Snape who tried to kill me.. She said it was you!"

"Ms. Watson? Yes, I suspected that she knew who was really trying to get the stone, even at Halloween.", Quirell walked in front of the Mirror of Erised, "Now, I see myself giving the stone to my master, but how to get it?"

"Use the boy..", said the voice from his turban.

"Come here, Potter!", shouted Quirell.

Harry tried to run away, but a burst of flames stopped him on top of the stairs, and Quirell'd cast a spell to tie him down, but before he could react, Nan dropped the cloak and shouted, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Quirell fell down onto the floor, his body turning into dust while Nan released Harry.

"Harry, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this spell, it is forbidden and I could go to prison for it.", said Nan while hugging confused Harry who nodded quickly.

A ghostly-like form of Voldemort's face rose from Quirell's ashes and screamed, flying right through both of them, and escaping, leaving fainted Nan and Harry hugging.

"Harry!", Nan shouted as she woke up in the hospital wing.

"He is fine, Ms. Watson.", said Dumbledore softly.

"What happened?", she said when she saw that Harry was awake.

"It seems like professor Quirrel, who was possessed by Voldemort, couldn't withstand touching Harry.", he replied patiently.

"So.. That means.. That he's dead?", asked Nan unsurely.

"Yes, I'm afraid that he is, Ms. Watson. You see, when he willingly allowed Voldemort to posses him, he did not know that, when Voldemort left his body, he'd die a very painful death.", explained Dumbledore slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but say that I don't pity him much.", said Nan sincerely.

"I do not believe that you should, Ms. Watson. It is only our own decisions that drive us into either Heaven, or Hell.", said Dumbledore wisely, "Now, you have a lot of candies waiting for you, and I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley would like to see you, too.", Dumbledore winked as he was leaving.

"Harry?", said Nan guiltily.

"Yes, Nan?"

"Do you hate me now?", she asked.

"Why would I hate you?", he said.

"I used the killing curse, the very same Voldemort used on you, the one which rebounded and nearly killed him.", she confessed.

"He was trying to kill us anyway, so I don't see why would I hate you, Nan. And you saved my life, again.", said Harry as he stood up and came to Nan's bed to give her a hug.

"Let's go and see Ron and Hermione!", said Nan cheerfully after returning Harry a hug.

At that moment Hagrid entered the hospital wing, crying. "Oh Harry, Nan.. It's-all-my-bloody-fault!"

"Don't worry Hagrid, he'd have found out eventually.", Nan tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, and the stone has been destroyed. Now he can't use it to get his body back!", cheered Harry when Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing, running and hugging them as hard as they could.

"You did it! We knew you'd do it!", shouted Hermione happily at them.

"That reminds me, I've got something for yah, Harry!", said Hagrid while giving him the album of his parents' pictures.

"The whole school's been talking about it!", Hermione whispered to Nan.

Dumbledore still awarded fifty points to Ron and Hermione, and sixty to both Harry and Nan, so Gryffindor won with a huge gap between them and Slytherin.

After the feast and the celebration, all students were followed to the train station in Hogsmeade.

"Wanted to go home without saying goodbye, did yah?", said Hagrid cheerfully to Harry.

"I'm not going home, not really.", replied Harry.

"Hey guys?", Nan turned to Fred and George.

"What is it, Nan-"

"Need some mischief done?

"Actually.. If I ever need something.. Like a broom, or, I don't know, a bomb," she winked, "Can I count on you?"

Author's note: Aaaaand BAM! First year - check! Whoa! This chapter had 2,1k words, and the whole fanfiction over 15,2k! I can't believe it! Stay tuned up for the next year!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Year Two

"So you live here all by yourself?", asked Draco, who was sitting on the ground next to Nan.

"Pretty much. I've lived here since I know for myself."

"But.. Who took care of you?", Draco was surprised.

Nan took a deep breath, "I remember.. I remember one lady who.. Who was coming here every day, playing with me.. Speaking to me..", now she started tearing, "One day.. She just stopped coming.", she cried on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.", said Draco.

"It doesn't matter, it's all past now. Did you know that I went to the same school as Harry?", said Nan, clearing her eyes, "Yeah, and he lives near here. What do you think, should we pay him a visit?", she asked cheerfully.

"I don't know.. Did he really forgive me?", asked Draco, who apologized again on the train, and actually had spent the whole ride back with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Nan.

"Sure he did! Come on, let's go!", she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Meanwhile, Dursley's house

"You'll never see your freaky friends of yours again! Nevah!", shouted Vernon Dursley while installing bars on Harry's window.

Harry was locked up in his room ever since Dobby had levitated that cake and threw it on that old woman's head. And Dursleys even found out that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside the school, so they started bullying him again.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Harry wasn't expecting to see anyone of his friends, especially not Draco Malfoy. Harry actually started to like him, after he apologized on the train, although it's mostly Nan's influence that made Draco a better person.

So he was shocked when he saw Nan and Draco walking casually arm under arm towards Dursley's home, but stopped after they'd heard Vernon Dursley.

"Oh my! They've put bars on his window!", whispered Nan to Draco, "We need to help him!"

"But how?", asked confused Draco. He always thought that Harry lived like some kind of a Tsar at his home, so this was a shock for him.

"We need to talk to him first! Let me see, we'll return this night with brooms and talk to him, then make a plan for his rescue, if you have two brooms, Draco?", asked Nan rhetorically.

"Draco, where are you going?", said Narcissa while Draco was trying to leave the house unnoticed.

"To see Nora, mother."

"At eleven PM?", she asked suspiciously, "and with two brooms?"

"We're, um, going for a night ride..", replied Draco unconvincingly.

"Alright.", Narcissa darted him, "But better be home before your father wakes up."

"Thanks, mom!", he said happily.

" _Draco never sounded that happy before he met that Nora. I'm glad my son has found a true friend, instead of those gowks Vincent and Gregory. Even if she's in Gryffindor.",_ she thought while watching Draco leave the house.

"Harry, are you there?", Nan knocked on the window.

"Nan, Malfoy, what are you doing here?", Harry was confused.

"Rescuing you, of course!", she said happily, "Now, here's the plan; I've borrowed a bomb from Fred and George-"

"A bomb? You can't be serious!", whispered Harry.

"Yes, a bomb, Harry. Now, I'll place it here when you pack your things."

"Done!", said Harry after not even a minute, "But how will I carry my trunk?"

Nan winked at him and snapped her fingers, "Here, that should do it.", she said, and the trunk transformed into a hand watch on Harry's arm.

"Go back a few steps, Harry, and release Hedwig."

After he did as Nan told him, she placed the bomb on the bars and activated it.

A few moments later, when Draco and Nan were on a safe distance, it exploded, carrying down the bars and half the window with it.

"HARRY POTTER!", shouted Vernon madly.

"Let's go Harry!", shouted Nan as Vernon broke into the room.

"PETUNIA, HE'S ESCAPING!", he shouted and tried to grab him over the window, but he'd already flown away with Draco and Nan, and so Vernon fell from the window to the ground.

After a while, Harry asked Nan where were they going.

"To the Weasley's, they've agreed to take you in. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Harry!"

"Thanks Nan!"

"Happy birthday, Potter!", said Draco excitedly, "But why did they put bars on your window in the first place?"

Harry then told them everything about the house elf's visit, and when he told what the elf's name was, Draco almost fainted, "It was **my** house elf who did that! But what did he mean by that?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, then.", said Nan.

They arrived at the Burrow around four in the morning, and they found Molly awake waiting for them, "Oh, Harry, dear, it's good to meet you!"

"I'm sorry you had to stay awake for so long, Mrs. Weasley.", apologized Nan.

"Nonsense, come in, come in! I'll make you something to eat! Harry, you look like you are starving, come!"

Harry, who _was_ starving, came in the house quickly, but Draco pulled Nan to say something to her, "I don't know how to say this, Nan, but my family and the Weasleys aren't in a very good relationship."

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be okay. You're now a hero of a sort.", Nan laughed, "Come on, let's get in.", she said and dragged him inside.

"Mrs. Weasley, I want you to meet someone. This is my friend, Draco Malfoy."

Molly froze, and had a shocked expression on her face, until Nan told her that Draco gave her a broom and helped her save Harry from 'those vile muggles'. Then she smiled and welcomed him in.

After a huge banquet, Mrs. Weasley said, "You must be very sleepy, I'll show you your rooms."

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't stay. I have to get back before my parents wake up..", said Draco shamefully.

"I understand, dear. Here, why don't you use our floo?", Molly said, at which Draco's face brightened.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, you've been really kind. I.. I'm sorry for my father's actions.", he muttered.

"You're a very good boy, Draco. I'm glad that you are friends with Ron, Harry and Nan. And come to visit us anytime you want!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to go too, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for taking care of us.", said Nan after they parted with Draco.

"It's nothing, my dear. You are free to come and visit us anytime you wish, too!"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come by in a few days.", she said and left the house.

Author's note: A really good start! This idea just came to me while I was listening to music and walking around in circles at my home. You should try it too, it's very relaxing. (Just joking :P)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Diagon Alley

"Lucius Malfoy's son helped you escape, Harry?", asked Mr. Weasley, shocked, after Molly told him what happened last night.

"Yes, sir. But I think it was mostly because of Nan.. She's been a good influence on him."

"Yes, dad, he's changed since he's been hanging out with her!", said Ron, "He even apologized to us for being a jerk, and spent the whole train ride back in our compartment."

"Alright.. But be careful when you're near him.", Mr. Weasley warned them.

"Arthur!", Molly snapped, "Stop worrying the children with your fight with Lucius."

And at that point, an owl came bringing the letters from school, and even one for Harry, "Dumbledore must already know that you're here, Harry.", and surprisingly, one letter for Nan, "What's Nan's letter doing here?", tried to ask Molly, but was stopped in mid-sentence when someone knocked on the door. It was Nan.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley.", she said cheerfully.

"Please, come in, Nan.", Molly replied.

"Hey, Nan!", shouted Harry and Ron.

"Hey, guys, sup?"

"Nan, tell us-"

"How did it go-"

"What happened-"

"To the muggles?", shouted Fred and George when they saw Nan.

"Well, first we told Harry to go back a few steps, then we placed the bomb you gave us-", she tried to explain but was cut off by Molly.

"A BOMB?! YOU GAVE HER A BOMB!?", she shouted at Fred and George, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! HOW ARE YOU SO RECKLESS?!"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, I know how to handle bombs..", Nan tried to defend them, "And if I could just finish the story, then yell at them?"

"Of course, Nan dear, sorry for interrupting you.", said Molly sweetly.

"And after the bomb exploded, the bars fell off his window-"

"HE HAD BARS ON HIS WINDOW?!", shouted Molly again.

"And the big whale burst into the room shouting "HARRY POTTER!", and ,"PETUNIA HE'S ESCAPING!", and he tried to grab his leg but he fell from the window as Harry flew away with us."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were shocked. They sat there completely frozen looking at first at Nan, then at Harry.

"You are not staying with those muggles anymore, Harry. I won't allow that.", said Molly gently.

"Now, let's go to Diagon Alley to buy the school supplies.", said Arthur.

"Nan, do you want to come with us, dear?", asked Molly gently.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, thanks."

A few moments later, they gathered in the living room to use the floo, "Harry, you go first, dear.", said Molly.

"But Harry had never used the floo before, mom.", Ron complained.

"Oh, alright, then you go first Ron."

And while Ron was preparing to use the floo powder, Nan turned to Harry, "Listen to me Harry. You need to say Diagon Alley very, very clearly. Don't say something else, like diagonally. Do you understand? It's very important. **Diagon Alley**."

"Okay, I understand.", replied confused Harry, and after a few moments, stepped into the fireplace, took some of the floo powder, and said slowly and securely, "Diagon Alley."

"Harry!", shouted excited Hermione, "Why didn't you respond to my letters? Were you okay? Did they treat you well?"

"It seems that a particular house elf was intercepting his mail, 'Mione.", Nan said while comfortably exiting the fireplace and hugging Hermione.

"That's horrible!", she squealed, "Let's go, Gilderoy Lockhart is signing his books! _He's very handsome!"_ , Hermione whispered that last part to Nan while the rest of the Weasleys were coming out of the fireplace.

"He's a fraud. I mean, did you even read his books?", Nan asked after seeing Hermione's expression.

"Of course I did, but why would you even think that he's a fraud?", Hermione was openmouthed.

"You'll see," Nan said mysteriously.

As soon as Nan said that, Lockhart saw Harry.

"It can't be him, Harry Potter!"

After half an hour of being forced to take pictures with Lockhart, Harry received a free copy of every Lockhart's published book, and was allowed to leave.

Molly, on the other side, took Harry's books and promised to get them signed.

But before Nan, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were able to leave, they met Draco on the stairs, "Those paparazzi can be indeed annoying.", he said with a grin.

"But not as much as that fraud," Nan pointed at Gilderoy.

"I've missed you," Draco confessed sadly.

"I saw you last night!", she laughed.

"Too long.", he said angrily.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Watson.", Lucius Malfoy came downstairs, "Draco's been talking about you all summer. Not to mention his nightly absences he though I didn't know about.", he added with an evil grin. "And that, _rescue_ ," he emphasized the last word, "was truly magnificent, if I may say so myself."

"Thank you for valuing my work, Mr. Malfoy.", hissed Nan.

Lucius now turned to Ron, "And who might your friends be, hm? Red hair, hand me down robes, second hand books, you must be the Weasleys."

"I won't let you underestimate my friends, father.", said Draco bravely.

At that moment, Arthur arrived, telling the children "Let's go," before he saw the Malfoys.

Lucius looked at Draco strangely, and then said, "I won't allow disobedience, Draco."

"You must be very proud of your son, Mr. Malfoy.", added Nan, which made Lucius dart at her, "He's defending his friends, which you undervalue because of their wealth."

"Yes, I'm very _proud_ of him.", he hissed, "Let's go, Draco."

"Hey, you, was it Ginny?", Nan called her.

"Yes, Nan!", she said excitedly.

"Can I talk with you in private for a second?"

"Y-Yes!", Ginny was now really excited, she'd heard so much about Nan for the past summer.

"Can you keep a secret, Ginny?", asked Nan after getting to a more private spot, and after Ginny nodded, she continued, "Draco left something for me in your school books, it's a black diary."

Ginny searched her bag for a moment, and then pulled out the diary, "Here you go, Nan!"

Nan took the diary victoriously, and then smiled at Ginny, "Thanks Ginny, you've been of great help. Let's go back, or Mrs. Weasley will be worried, shall we?", she winked.

Author's note: I thought I might as well introduce Lucius Malfoy in this chapter. I have great plans for him and Narcissa in the future. For now, stay tuned up!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: It's good to be home

"Do you understand, Dobby?", whispered Draco, who was standing next to Nan in Malfoy manor.

"Yes, young master, sir!", replied Dobby quietly, "Dobby will does as master say!"

"You are allowed to block the entrance to the platform, but nothing else. I've got the diary.", said Nan.

"Come on, Ginny dear! Let's go together through the barrier.", said Molly Weasley to her only daughter.

Everyone else had already gone onto the platform 9 except Harry, Ron and Nan.

"You think that elf will try anything to keep us from school, Harry?", asked Nan.

"I hope not," Harry replied before crashing into the wall with Ron.

"Uh-oh," they said at the same time.

A guard came to see what happened, "Oi! Boy! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry muttered, "Sorry, lost the control of the trolley."

"What are we going to do now?", Ron grabbed his head.

Nan thought for a second, "Let's send an owl to Dumbledore, we need to tell him what happened. Let's go and wait by the car."

"No! I got a better idea!", shouted Ron, "We'll fly the car to school!"

Nan looked shocked at him, "You're mad! We mustn't do that, we'll be seen, or expelled!"

"Come on Harry!", shouted Ron, oblivious to Nan's warnings.

Nan now looked desperate, "Harry, you can't go! I'll find a safer way, I promise!", she grabbed his arm.

"Are you going or not?", shouted Ron at him.

Harry shrugged, "I'm sorry Ron, but I think it's too dangerous to fly a car to school.. I think Nan's right.."

Ron looked angrily at Harry, "Alright then! Go with her!", he shouted, and left.

"Oh, no! The train leaves at 11AM, we've missed it!", said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," she winked at him and activated the portkey that brought them to her house.

"Is this your house?", asked Harry.

"That is where I live, yes.", replied Nan, "But that's not important right now, Dobby!"

"Yes, miss Nan?", Dobby appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you to call me just Nan.. But never mind that, can you apparate us into Hogwarts?", she asked cheerfully.

"Of course, miss Nan. I'm an elf.", he said, happy to help Harry Potter, "You must holds my hands.", and with that, he side apparated with them.

After they apparated in front of the Great hall, Harry almost fell on the ground, "I feel dizzy.."

"It's okay, everyone feels like that when apparating for the first time.", said Nan softly, "Thank you Dobby, you may go now."

"It has been a pleasure for Dobby, miss!", he squealed and disapparated.

Harry felt confused, "How did you-"

"Make Dobby apparate us here even though he tried to stop you from coming to Hogwarts?", Nan finished his sentence, "Well, it's Draco's elf, so he just ordered him to listen to me. Are you alright now Harry?", she said after Harry's face regained some color, and hugged him, "Let's go and say hi to Dumbledore!"

"So, your friend Ronald should come this night with his father's car?", asked grinning Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir.", they replied.

"And I'd be thankful if someone who isn't Snape or Filch wait for him, headmaster.", requested Nan.

"That's professor Snape, Ms. Watson.", corrected her Dumbledore, "And it was very accountable from you not to go with Mr. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor each for your responsibility."

Dumbledore now turned away from them, "Now, I'd recommend you to leave your belongings in your dormitories, and come to dinner in a few hours. You are dismissed."

"Let's go to the kitchens, I'm hungry..", said Nan when they left Dumbledore's office.

"You know where the kitchens are?", replied Harry. He didn't even suspect Nan knew so much about the castle.

"Of course, I've been there loads of times. Come on, this way."

Harry stood there in awe when Nan tickled the pear and it transformed into green door, which led to the kitchens.

The house elves raced with each other to get first to Harry and Nan, so they can offer them something to eat and drink.

"We'll have some sandwiches and pumpkin juices, thank you very much.", requested Nan politely while the elves were literally bowing down to her kindness.

"Let's have a bet.", said Nan suddenly.

"A bet?", replied interested Harry.

"Yeah. I bet in five galleons that Ron will crash into the Whomping Willow."

"Deal."

"Oh dear, we are in trouble.", said Filch when he saw Ron getting out of the Ford Anglia.

"Where were you three? And what happened to your wand, Ron?!", shouted Hermione at breakfast the following day.

"I stole my dad's car after we couldn't get through the barrier..", Ron tried to explain, "But Nan didn't want to let Harry go with me," he shot her an evil look, "So I.. Kind of flew the car to school and crashed into the Whomping Willow.."

"WHAT?!", yelled Hermione.

"YES! You owe me five galleons, Harry Potter!", shouted Nan victoriously.

"You had a bet? About what?", Ron sounded offended.

Nan grinned, "I had a bet with Harry for five galleons that you'd crash into the Whomping Willow when you came.", explained Nan.

"Hey!", shrieked Ron.

"Is that why your wand is broken?", pointed out Hermione.

"Duh," replied Ron who was trying to glue his wand with duct tape, "And I got out with a detention for a month.. With Filch."

Hermione now turned to Nan and Harry, who were looking innocently at her, "And how did _you two_ get to school? I hope not in a dangerous, stupid way like Ron?"

Nan coughed for a second, then replied, "I asked Draco's house elf to apparate us into Hogwarts.", and then she stood up, "That reminds me, I gotta thank Draco. Harry, why don't you tell Hermione about all this stuff, maybe she'll know what Dobby meant."

A few moments later

"Hey Davis, Greengrass, how are my two most favourite Slytherins?", said Nan while hugging those two from behind.

"Hey!", shouted Draco who sounded offended, "I thought _I_ am your most favourite Slytherin."

Nan looked at Daphne and Tracey for a second, then at Draco, and back at those two, "I'm sorry girls, you're a close second."

Draco grinned happily while Nan sat between Daphne and Tracey, "Just wanted to thank you for letting us use Dobby to apparate into school, I really didn't want to go with that maniac Ron," she laughed at that, "He's a bad driver, by the way."

At that moment, a grey owl entered the Great hall carrying a red, sealed letter and collided with the Gryffindor table. It was Weasley's owl, Errol.

After a huge laugh from everyone around, Seamus shouted, "Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a howler!"

Trembling, Ron opened the letter slowly, and then it started yelling at him;

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! — Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."

As soon as the howler stopped shouting, it tore itself.

Everybody seemed too shocked to laugh, except Dumbledore who tried to hide his laugh by coughing.

"Let me introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Me.", smiled Gilderoy Lockhart while entering the classrom, "Order of Merlin, third class.", he walked downstairs, "Honorary member of the Dark force Defense league. And five times winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile." Hannah and Hermione looked completely charmed, "But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her," he smiled dumbly which almost made Nan vomit. "That's debatable," she said loudly, but Lockhart ignored her.

"Now, be warned; It is my job to arm you against the foulest known to wizard kind.", he drew out his wand slowly.

"Let me guess, Cornish pixies?", shouted Nan, at which everyone started laughing their asses off.

"Just you laugh, Ms. Watson, but let's see how would you deal with real Cornish pixies!", he shouted and released the pixies from the cage that was hidden just a second ago.

Nan just casually waved her wand at the pixies, and after one silent _Immobulus!_ the pixies were floating frozen in air.

"Very good," smiled Lockhart, "ten points for Gryffindor. But what spell did you use, if I may know?"

Nan looked shocked, "That was a simple freezing charm, professor, don't you know it?"

"Yes, yes, of course," he continued grinning, "Another ten points for doing it silently, Ms. Watson!"

Author's note: Well, this one had 1,5k words. A nice introduction to second year at Hogwarts, thank you very much. Oh, and we've almost hit the 19k mark! As always, stay tuned up for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Draco jumps, Draco falls

"I've spent the whole summer devising a new Quidditch program. We'll work earlier, harder and longer.", said Oliver Wood while going to the Quidditch pitch.

"I can't believe it," he shouted when he saw Slytherin Quidditch team heading over to the pitch too.

"Flint, I've booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note.", Marcus Flint gave Wood the note;

"' _I, professor Snape hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today with their new Seeker._ ' You've got a new Seeker, who?"

Draco stepped forward.

"Malfoy?", asked Harry in disbelief.

"That's right.", he said cheerfully.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you're on the team?!", shouted Nan who was running towards them with Ron and Hermione.

"I did, Nan. Five times."

"Oh," she stopped in place trying to remember, "Oh, yeah. I forgot, sorry.."

Ron then looked at their brooms, "Hey! Isn't that the new Nimbus 2001?"

"A gift from Draco's father.", replied Flint with an evil grin.

"But that's unfair!", shouted Hermione.

"Chill out 'Mione, we'll still wreck 'em.", said Nan cheerfully, "By the way.. Angelina?"

Angelina Johnson turned towards Nan, "What is it, Nan?"

"Can I get a signed photo with you? I'm number one fan.."

"Let's look for Ron, he's been on detention with Lockhart for hours," said Nan to Harry and Hermione as they stood up, having finished the dinner.

After they exited the Great hall and went upstairs, Harry suddenly stopped in place and asked them, "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?", Nan and Hermione said at the same time.

"The voice..", replied Harry, "Quickly, it's going to kill!"

" _But... That's impossible.. I have the diary!_ ", thought Nan while running after Harry.

After a few minutes, they froze after they saw Mrs. Norris, hung by her tail.

"The Chamber of secrets has been opened

Enemies of the heir beware", was written in blood on the wall.

Not a moment after that, students came from every hallway staring at them.

"Potter!", shouted Filch, "What have you done this ti-", and then he saw her, "Mrs. Norris!? You killed my cat!", he shouted and tried to grab Harry, just to be stopped by Nan who pointed her wand at him, "Back off!", she shouted, "He didn't kill your cat!"

"Everyone go to their dormitories," said imperative voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Except you three.", he glanced over Harry, Nan and Hermione.

"HE KILLED MY CAT!", shouted Filch, "I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!"

"She's not dead, she's merely petrified.", Dumbledore replied, "But how, I cannot say."

"Ask him, you've seen what he'd written on the wall!", shouted Filch again.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?!", shouted back Nan.

"Ms. Watson, please calm yourself down. I'm afraid I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor.", Dumbledore replied calmly.

"But headmaster.. You saw us at the dinner.. We couldn't have possibly..", muttered Hermione.

"But what were you doing here?", asked Snape maliciously.

"We were looking for Ron, who was on detention with professor Lockart.", replied Nan darkly.

"Ah, yes, well, I had just released him fifteen minutes ago," said Lockhart.

"Innocent until proven guilty," concluded Dumbledore, "We will be able to cure your cat, Argus. Professor Sprout has young Mandrakes, that, when they grow, can be used to prepare a potion to revive Mrs. Norris."

" _WHERE IS IT?!_ ", Nan was angry, scared and confused at the same time. She searched all of her stuff, but she couldn't find it. The diary was simply missing. " _But who could have taken it?!_ ", she thought. " _I guess I'll just have to wait and see, then._ "

"Slytherin leads ninety to thirty!", shouted Lee Jordan sadly.

"Alright there, Potter?", Draco mocked Harry.

"If you say so, Malfoy!", he replied, but had to duck when a bludger almost hit his head.

"Watch yourself, Harry!", shouted Wood as the same bludger hit his broom and fly right back towards Harry, who saw the snitch near Draco and flew with full speed towards it.

As soon as Harry flew next to him, Draco turned around and shot next to him with his brand new Nimbus 2001. But the bludger was still chasing them, as much as they tried to avoid it. At one point the bludger'd hit the Hufflepuff Quidditch tower. "That bludger has been tampered with!", shouted Hagrid looking through his binoculars.

"I'll get it!", howled Nan and ran to the edge of the stands with the pitch and jumped, while shouting " _Reducto!_ "

The reductor curse had hit the bludger into the center and it exploded in mid air, a few inches from Harry's arm with which he was trying to catch the snitch.

Draco saw Nan falling and decided to let Harry catch it, Nan was more important to him. He quickly flew in her direction and caught her a few feet from the ground.

"Thanks, Draco.", Nan whispered into Draco's ear while hugging him from behind on his broom.

Even though Gryffindor had won one hundred and eighty to ninety, Slytherins were still happy because they received fifty house points for Draco's brave act.

"Thanks, Draco!", said Nan cheerfully for the millionth time this day.

"But now we need to see what to do with Dobby," replied Draco darkly, "That stupid elf almost got you killed. DOBBY!"

"Yes, sir?", muttered Dobby.

Draco then grabbed his neck and hissed, "You. Almost. Got. Her. Killed."

Dobby squealed, "Dobby never meant to-"

"Even after I ordered you not to try to-", Nan just realized something. "You think you're so smart, elf? Well, if you try anything that has to do with Harry Potter until the end of this year, the punishment will be **death.** ", Nan said with a grim smile, "Understood?"

After Dobby nodded slowly, Draco released him and he apparated away.

"What's that?", she whispered.

Draco looked at the professors carrying something.. No, _someone!_ "There has been another attack!", he sounded surprised.

"It's Collin Creevey!", whispered Nan, " _Oh no! What am I going to do now? Where is that bloody diary?!_ "

"GATHER ROUND! Gather, round. Can everybody see me? Can you all... Hear me?", shouted Lockhart pompously. "In the light of the past dark events, professor Dumbledore had granted me permission to start this dueling club, to teach you how to defend yourselves, like I did in many occasions.", he laughed dumbly and threw his cloak to the girls in the audience.

"Let me introduce my assistant, professor Snape! He has sportingly agreed to help me with this demonstration. Now, I don't want you to be afraid, you'll still have your potions teacher when I'm done with him."

"Let's hope not!", shouted Nan before Snape shot her an evil look.

They both drew out their wands, bowed to each other and walked ten steps in the opposite directions, and after counting to three, Snape cast a very fast _"Expelliarmus!"_ at Lockhart, which'd hit him straight in the chest and knocked him over.

"Is he okay!?", shouted Hermione worriedly.

"I hope not..", Nan whispered.

Lockhart just stood up, smiled a bit, and said, "An excellent idea to show them that, professor Snape, but if I may say so myself, it was pretty obvious. And if I wanted to stop you, it'd have been easy."

"Perhaps it'd be a better idea to teach the students how to _block_ unwanted spells first, professor.", hissed Snape.

Lockhart just stared at him for a second, and then muttered, "Of course, let's have a volunteer pair, Potter, Weasley, what about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, he'd send Potter to the Hospital wing in a matchbox. May I suggest someone from my own house, Malfoy, perhaps?", said Snape while Malfoy was climbing onto the stage.

"Get lost, Potter!", Nan pushed Harry away and climbed onto the stage, while everyone else was shocked.

"I don't want to fight _you_.", muttered Malfoy.

"What's the matter Draco, afraid I'll kick your ass.", she said while Draco was darting her.

"Of course not."

"Then let's do this. One, two, three..", counted Lockhart.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ , shouted Nan. It hit Draco directly, so he fell on the floor rolling towards Snape and Nan caught his wand in mid air.

"Excellent! Twenty points for Gryffindor!", shouted Lockhart victoriously while Nan walked to Draco and helped him stand up.

"Good fight, huh?", she smiled.

"I can't be mad at you when I see you smile like that.", concluded Draco who was staring at Nan's smile like he was bewitched.

"Did you hear? Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified!", squealed Hermione to Nan in the common room.

"What?! When did that happen?", Nan asked, clearly upset.

"A few hours ago!", Hermione shouted while Nan was running towards the exit of the common room, "Hey! Where are you going?"

Nan first visited the library, where she wrote on a piece of a parchment two words, "Basilisk, Pipes".

She quickly crumpled the parchment and hurried to the girl's lavatory, disillusioned herself and waited.

A few moments after that, a hooded figure entered the bathroom, carrying the diary in left hand and a wand in right.

Before the hooded figure could open the chamber, Nan broke the disillusionment spell, stood before the figure, cast a silent _Sonorus!_ and shouted while the figure took off the hood, "You! You're the one who's been petrifying the students!", and quickly turned away, just to see a big pair of yellow eyes in the reflection on the window behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Chamber of Secrets

Almost everyone was in the Great hall at that moment, having the dinner.

As soon as they hear Nan's loud scream, the professors ran to the second floor, just to see a sign on the wall;

" _Her body will lie in the chamber forever_ "

"The students must be sent home," cried McGonagall, "I'm afraid that this is the end of Hogwarts!"

"What did I miss?", Lockhart came casually.

"A girl has been taken into the chamber. Your time has come, Lockhart. Didn't you say just last night that you know where the entrance to the chamber is?", Snape looked darkly at the fraud.

"After all, your skills are a legend," added McGonagall.

"Very well," replied Lockhart after a moment of hesitation, "I'll just go get prepared."

"Potter!", shouted Draco while running towards Harry and Ron, who were going to Lockhart's office, "You heard him, he knows where the entrance is! We must hurry!"

After bursting into his office, they froze in place while looking at Lockhart packing his stuff, "What are you doing?!", shouted Harry, "My friend is in the chamber!"

"Yes, well, I'm terribly sorry about that, but I really have to go.."

"You're a fraud! Nan told us, but we didn't believe her..", shouted Ron while snatching Lockhart's wand.

Draco was silent for a moment, "I think I know where the entrance is!"

"Myrtle, can you tell us how you died?", asked Harry.

Moaning Myrtle showed up from the nearest sink, "Well, I was crying right there, she pointed at the door of the toilet partition, "And I heard some kind of a hissing coming from the sink, and then I said 'Go away!', and when I opened the door, I died."

"That's it! That's the entrance to the chamber!", shouted Draco, "But it seems like only a parselmouth can open it."

"What's a parselmouth?", asked Harry.

"Someone who can talk to snakes," replied Ron.

"Oh, I can talk to snakes," said Harry cheerfully.

"You can!? Why didn't you tell us?", Ron and Draco looked stunned.

"What?", asked Harry, "I thought a lot of people can do that."

"No, Harry. Only the heirs of Slytherin can do that.", replied Draco.

"Never mind now!", shouted Ron, "Just say something on parselmouth!"

"Okay, okay. _Open!_ ", Harry hissed.

Nothing happened for a long second, then the sinks started moving to show the entrance to the chamber.

"Well, boys, well done, ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now if you'll excuse me..", Lockhart tried to sneak out.

"You're not going anywhere!", they all shouted at the same time, "In fact, you're going first!", Harry said while pushing screaming Lockhart down the hole.

"Is it safe for us to jump down there?", asked Draco.

Lockhart only replied with a moan.

"Let's jump at three. One, two, three.. JUMP!", shouted Harry while they were jumping down.

A few screams later

"Drop your wands!", said Lockhard pointing Ron's and his own wand at them, "I'm afraid I'll have to erase your memories, boys. I'll just say that you lost your minds when you saw her cold, dead body!", he then pointed Ron's wand at Harry, "You first, Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. _Obliviate!_ "

Ron's wand backfired and hit Lockhard right in the chest, erasing his memory completely, and throwing him back onto the wall, which shook and fell on him, completely covering him.

"That bloody idiot," Ron shook his head disapprovingly.

"Let's go!", shouted Draco, "This way!"

Harry had to speak on parseltongue again to open the massive door that led to the Chamber.

When they entered the Chamber, they saw Nan's body lying down on the floor, unconscious. Draco ran to her, dropped on his knees, hugged her cold body and started crying, not noticing the diary on the floor next to her.

"She won't wake.", Tom Riddle's voice said, talking through possessed Hermione who just showed up.

"Hermione!", shouted Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I'm afraid she can't hear you.", Riddle replied.

"Who are you?!", shouted Harry, "And what have you done with Hermione and Nan!?"

"Your mudblood has been possessed. The other girl will give me life essence for my new body.", he replied calmly, "And you will be dead soon."

"Who are you?!", shouted Ron.

Hermione then turned around and wrote in the air with her wand, "Tom Marvolo Riddle", and with a swish of a wand changed it into "I am Lord Voldemort"

"You.. You're Voldemort!", shouted Harry.

"Yes, Potter. The aura of my diary bewitched the mudblood, so she stole it from the other girl's trunk. Now they will both die." She then turned to the statue of Slytherin, " _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!"_ , shouted Voldemort on parselmouth.

But before the basilisk had left it's hole, Harry shouted, "Cover your eyes!", and a certain Phoenix flew into the chamber, carrying the Sorting hat.

After a few moments, Fawkes dropped the hat next to Harry and rushed to the basilisk to blind it, at which it succeeded.

The basilisk screeched and started shaking for a few seconds, before Harry saw the sword appearing in the hat.

Harry quickly grabbed the handle, jumped and fiercely stabbed the snake in the upper jaw. The basilisk started moving uncontrollably for a few seconds, knocking Harry and howling Hermione down, and finally died.

"Quickly, Harry, destroy the diary!", shouted Draco while Harry took the sword and cut the diary in half.

Nan slowly opened her eyes. "W-Where am I?", she asked weakly.

"Nan!", shouted Draco and Hermione at the same time, both sitting on her bed.

"Hermione.. Are you.. Are you okay?", she returned them both a weak hug.

Hermione started crying, "Riddle possessed me.. I'm so sorry for stealing the diary.. But how did you get it in the first place?"

Nan took a deep breath, "In the Diagon Alley, when Lockhart was signing his books.. Draco's father slipped it into Ginny's other books."

Both Draco and Hermione looked shocked at that, "My father..? But why?"

"I think he wanted Voldemort to return," she coughed.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment from her pocket, "Nan! You figured it all.. I found this in your hand.."

Draco looked amazed when he saw what was on the parchment, "I'm impressed!", he concluded.

"Yeah, well, that's not too hard to achieve now.", they all laughed.

"You three saved my life," said Nan to Draco, "If it weren't for Harry, Ron and you I'd still be there. And that's not even the first time, honey.", Nan winked.

"Nan!", shouted Harry and Ron when they ran into the Hospital wing, "Hermione told us everything! Bloody brilliant!", Ron shouted excitedly.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm that cool, right?"

" _You're the coolest,_ " whispered Draco in her ear.

"Do you realise that you've broken dozens of school rules, at least?", asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir.", Harry, Ron and Draco replied.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled?"

"Yes, sir."

"How many points will we get, then?", grinned Nan.

"Therefore, as Ms. Watson has already pointed out, it is only fitting for you four to receive special awards for services to the school.", said Dumbledore, smiling at boys' shocked facial expressions, "Fifty points to Slytherin, for your brave actions, Mr. Malfoy, and fifty points each to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Watson."

"Gryffindor wins the house cup!", shouted Dumbledore while the students turned wild mode on.

"And!", Dumbledore calmed them, "After the previous events, I am happy to announce that all exams have been cancelled!"

That was it. Even the Slytherin students started jumping and screeching and throwing their special school hats.

"Say, Harry?", said Ron after they boarded the train, "How would you like to stay at my place this summer?"

Author's note; And the second year is done! BAM! Now to get to the good stuff.. You know what I mean ;)

Author's second note: I'm so sorry the second year was this short. Somewhere around 6,5k words, if I remember correctly.. Third year is around 7k (That's where I had the blockade and the loss of interest for writing, but I decided to cut it short and get straight to fourth year! And my creativity is back again!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An interesting Patronus

"I'm sorry," said Nan to Draco, who was sitting next to her on the ground in front of her house.

"It's not your fault. When I told mom what he did, she got mad and started yelling at him, and they had a really bad fight. It didn't help when I gave him the diary, and he handed it to Dobby just to find out that there was a sock in it.", grinned Draco.

"You released Dobby?", Nan asked, and when Draco nodded, "That is so thoughtful from you, Draco!"

"Oh, it's the least I could do. He was trying to save our lives, after all."

Nan looked him in the eyes, "And he did a damn good job," before kissing Draco.

Harry burst out of the house, carrying only his trunk. That stupid bitch, Marge Dursley had insulted his parents numerous times. He was so furious, that he accidentally made her inflate. She was now floating in the sky, screaming for help. She'd gotten what she asked for, really.

Harry stopped for a moment to regain strength. He was exhausted. " _What am I going to do now?_ ", he thought.

But after a few moments, a large black dog appeared across the street, growling at him, which made Harry fall backwards.

"Harry!", shouted Nan, who was walking down the street with Draco Malfoy, arm under arm, as usual. "What are you doing here? And was that woman your relative..?"

"Uh.. No, actually. She's my uncle's hideous sister. I kinda made her inflate.."

After Nan and Draco stopped laughing, she said, "So, why are you lying down there?", while helping him stand up.

"There was a dog, a black dog.", he pointed at the bushes just across the street.

"A black dog, you say?", she turned around, "Draco, go to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, he can stay the rest of the summer there. I'll come in a minute."

Draco nodded and summoned the Knight buss, and after Stan's little speech, they left.

Nan drew out her wand and pointed it at the bushes, "Who are you? And why are you spying on him?", she shouted, but no response came.

" _Homenum Revelio!"_ , she shouted and a marker appeared outlining Sirius' animagus form. " _Petrificus Totalus!_ ", she shouted and Sirius fell on the ground, frozen. She came closer to him, and with a swish of her wand he was back in his human form. "Well, well," Nan said with a disgusted tone, "Sirius Black."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you, or hand you over to dementors," she pointed her wand at him and he was able to speak.

"You have three seconds.", she warned him.

Sirius then maniacally laughed, "Are you going to kill me, girl?"

"I see..", Nan said, and then kicked Sirius in the stomach.

Sirius moaned, but couldn't move. "Why did you escape from Azkaban?", Nan's voice was dead cold, "To kill Harry?"

Sirius laughed, and spoke, "He's alive.."

"Who?", asked Nan skeptically.

"PETER PETTIGREW!", shouted Sirius, while Nan stood there, shocked.

"Can you prove it?"

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet where the Weasleys had gotten that prize?", muttered Sirius.

"Yes, but I don't recall seeing any Peters on it," Nan replied suspiciously.

"Their youngest child, Ronald," Sirius ignored her comment, "has a rat."

"Scabbers? But he's been in their family for...", and then she realized.

"-Twelve years! And he's missing a finger, isn't he?", shouted Sirius victoriously.

"Hey Draco, Harry!", said Nan cheerfully when she entered the Leaky cauldron, "You got him a nice room, Tom?"

"Only the nicest for Mr. Potter, Nan," replied the barman.

"Excellent. Give us three butterbeers here, please."

"What were you doing, Nan?", asked Draco curiously.

"Oh, I just searched for that black dog Harry mentioned," said Nan casually.

Draco sighed, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," she took a large sip of freezing cold butterbeer, "that dog is Sirius Black.", she whispered.

"You.. You tried to catch a bloodthirsty convict who'd just escaped from Azkaban all by yourself?!", Draco shouted angrily at Nan, "How could you?! He could have killed you!"

Nan shrugged, "Well, I stunned him and made a little interrogation.", she started whispering now, "You know Ron's rat? Scabbers? That's Peter Pettigrew!"

"Now I know you're just joking.", Draco waved his hand.

Nan made a dark facial expression, "You'll see."

"Harry! We were so worried..", shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"How was your trip to Egypt, Mrs. Weasley?", asked Nan before hugging Molly.

"Oh, perfect, Nan dear! Thanks for asking. Did you have a nice holiday? _I heard you're dating Draco Malfoy now?_ ", she whispered the last sentence and winked.

Nan just smiled instead of answering, and proceeded to hug Fred and George, "Did you guys lock Percy in a pyramid?"

"How did-"

"You know?", they asked in a duet.

Nan laughed, "I didn't."

"Look at my new wand!", Ron bragged to everyone who wanted to listen.

"At least you'll now be able to turn a matchstick into a needle without blowing up half of the classroom," said Harry, at which everyone laughed.

"Well, it was his old wand that saved us from Lockhart's memory erasing spells," added Nan quietly, which everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard, as they'd be shocked to find out what a fraud Lockhart really was.

"Is that Hermione?", Nan pointed at the bushy haired girl running towards them with an ugly half kneazle.

"Hermione! Who's the ugly?", Nan asked after she hugged Hermione and the cat had started cuddling around Nan's legs.

"He's a half kneazle. It can recognize bad persons and disguises! And he's not ugly, are you, sweet little Crookshanks?", she said after petting Crookshanks for a while.

"Hey Granger, who's the ugly?", Draco asked while hugging Nan from behind.

Nan kissed him on his left cheek, and replied, "It's a half kneazle. And Hermione named it Crookshanks."

"Uh, um, ugly name for an ugly cat, I guess.", said Draco while trying to hide his smile.

Hermione just frowned and left to say hello to the others.

"Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?", said Mr. Weasley.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, what is it?", replied Harry.

Mr. Weasley came to an empty and quiet spot of the Leaky cauldron, "I want you to promise me that you won't go after Sirius Black."

Harry shrugged, "Why would I?"

"Because, Harry, Black was You-know-who's most loyal follower. That night when you got that scar, Black lost everything. Please, promise me not to look for him."

"Come on Draco, this one's empty. No, wait, there's just one.. Er.. R. J. Lupin. Hmm, could it be our new DADA teacher?", Nan entered the compartment.

"How come you never have any luggage?", asked frustrated Draco Malfoy while carrying his huge trunk.

Nan laughed, "Because I've shrunk mine, obviously.", she looked at the door, "Hey Neville, wanna sit with us?"

"Sure, thanks Nan.", replied Neville, who'd gotten self confident over the few years he's been hanging out with Nan, "Thanks for the birthday gift, Nan.", and added curiously, "When's your birthday? You never told me."

Draco added angrily, "You never told me either. And I've asked you multiple times!"

Nan sighed, with tears in her eyes, "I.. I don't know."

Both Neville and Draco froze.

"I.. I'm sorry Nan.", Draco hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey guys," Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment, "Mind if we join you?"

"Who's that?", asked Ron dumbly.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," answered Hermione.

"How does she know that? HOW DOES SHE KNOW EVERYTHING?!", Ron sounded shocked.

"It says on his trunk, Ron.", said Nan, clearly angry at Ron for waking her up from her daydreaming.

"Hey, why are we stopping? We shouldn't be at Hogsmeade for a few hours at least," said Hermione curiously while the windows started freezing.

"Dementors," whispered Draco when a skeleton hand started opening the door to their compartment.

"I'll deal with it," shouted Nan while drawing out her wand, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A small dragon made out of pure light came out of her wand and shot straight at the dementor, banishing it from the train.

"That is a very interesting patronus, Ms.?", said Remus Lupin, finally waking up.

"Watson. Pleased to meet you, professor Lupin.", she replied politely.

"Was that a dragon? I thought only regural, non-magical animals could be a patronus. Not to mention that a third year could perform such an advanced spell..", Lupin looked truly intrigued.

"She's very gifted," replied Draco, looking longingly at her.

"Oh, shut up you..", she winked at Draco, "So, I presume you teach DADA, right professor?"

Lupin grinned, "That is correct. Want some chocolate?"

"Welcome," Dumbledore stood up, "To another year at Hogwarts!", and stopped until everyone calmed down, "I'm afraid Hogwarts will be 'protected' by dementors this year, because of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Now, I have to warn you, dementors are cruel creatures. They can make you relieve your worst memories, and they do not forgive, nor do they forget.", he said darkly, "Now off to bed!"

"This is lame", said Nan after she'd gotten to her dorm with Hermione, "I hate dementors."  
Hermione frowned, "I can't believe Dumbledore allowed this. He's the head of Wizengamot, after all!"

"'Mione," started Nan, "Many wizards believe.. That.. Dumbledore had gotten old, and senile."

"But that's impossible! He's like..", muttered Hermione, "Only.. Hundred and sixty?", she grinned.

"Go to sleep, Mione.", Nan grinned too.

Two hours later

"Wha- Nan! Why are you lying next to me?", said surprised Hermione who was awoken by Nan.

"I'm cold. And scared," replied Nan with a puppy face.

"Oh, okay, okay. You can stay. But only tonight!", added Hermione with a strict face, while Nan happily curled next to her.

"Ancient runes.. Now that's a fascinating class.", said Hermione cheerfully.

Ron frowned, "Hey! Ancient runes are at the same time as Divinations! You'd have to be at two places at one!"

"Don't be silly Ron, how could anyone be at two places at once?", asked Hermione uncertainly.

"I know a few ways..", whispered Nan into Hermione's ear, "Your time turner is only one of them."

Hermione froze, "How do you know?", she whispered even more quietly than Nan.

"Come on, you two! We're gonna be late for Hagrid's first class!", shouted Harry.

Nan just winked in reply, and hopped after the two.

Few minutes later

"Hagrid, can I ride Buckbeack?", asked Nan after she had bowed to the Hippogriff.

"Well, of course yah can, Nan!", Hagrid replied and happily placed her on Buckbeack's back.

"Hey! Be careful! Don't make me worry..", shouted Draco while Buckbeack was preparing to fly.

After a few turns around the school, Buckbeack went back to the forest where Hagrid's class was being held.

"You think he'd mind if Draco and I went on a ride sometimes, Hagrid?", whispered Nan after she climbed down from hippogriff's back.

"Now, who can tell me what this is?", Remus Lupin asked the third years.

"That's a boggart," answered Dean Thomas.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. And who can tell me how they look?"

"No one knows. They take the shape of our deepest fears.", Hermione quickly said.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Ten points to both of you. Now, a boggart is truly defeated by laughter. That's why you need to use spell _Riddikulus!_ to defeat it. Come on, Ms. Watson, what is your greatest fear?", he asked Nan when the students had formed a line.

"I don't know.", she replied eagerly, "Let's see!"

"Very well," smiled Remus and with a swish of his wand, he released it.

After a few seconds, a twisted creature came out of the closet. It did not walk, it hovered. It had no solid chest plate, but a skeleton shaped armor. Half of it's head was covered in a mask, that led to a tall hat. It wore a blood red robe, that only emphasized it's grey skin.

"Architect," frowned Nan, "What are you doing here?", forgetting that it was just a mere boggart.

"I'm afraid that we have failed, Warden.", he muttered with a rustling voice, "Another Blight has begun."

"I should have killed you while I had the chance," she started getting angrier, "I defeated Urthemiel," she whispered, and then realized what had happened, " _Riddikulus!_ ", she shouted and the Architect was gone.

But everyone else stood frozen and looked at Nan strangely.

"Class dismissed!", shouted Remus Lupin, and then turned to Nan, "If you could stay for a moment, Ms. Watson?"

She nodded while trying to hide tears in her eyes.

When everyone else had left, he asked her softly, "Can you tell me what was that creature, that Architect?"

She took a deep breath, then replied, "I'm sorry, professor. Some things should better be forgotten, and this was my fault for not realizing that that was just a stupid boggart."

He smiled at her in a fatherly way, "Okay, but if you ever need to talk to someone or need help, please do not hesitate to ask."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rita's out for blood

"But professor, I thought if maybe you signed..", Harry begged McGonagall to sign his Hogsmeade approval.

Nan grabbed his paper, signed it, and handed it to McGonagall, "Here's his uncle's sign, professor. Now he can go too!", she said cheerfully.

McGonagall frowned, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your impudence, Ms. Watson. And did your guardians sign your approval?"

Nan shrugged, "Well.. To be honest, I don't have any guardians."

McGonagall was shocked, "What do you mean no guardians, Ms. Watson?"

"Really, I live alone. Harry and Draco can confirm that, they've been at my place loads of times.", Nan seemed not to care about it too much.

"Dear child! I'll have to inform the headmaster about this, Ms. Watson.", McGonagall paled.

"Does that mean that I can go to Hogsmeade? Pwease, professor?", Nan made her cutest puppy face.

"Oh.. Okay. You both can go now, but-", she stopped talking in mid sentence after she saw them jumping out of happiness and just looked gently at them.

"My tummy isn't feeling well, 'Mione..", cried out Nan.

Hermione frowned, "Then why did you drink six butterbeers and two firewhiskeys? And how did you even manage to get that firewhiskey? We aren't supposed to drink them, we're **underaged**."

"Hug me?"

"Oh, okay, you big baby!", Hermione grinned and hugged her.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight too?", asked Nan with a puppy face, "I'm not feeling very well after that encounter with the boggart."

"What was that boggart? You said something like 'Architect'?", Hermione asked curiously.

Nan hid her face in Hermione's hair, "I don't want to talk about it.."

"People will think that we're lesbians," grinned Hermione.

"I already have a boyfriend, 'Mione, stop hitting on me," Nan winked with a mischievous smile. "Now let's get into your bed, meow.."

"Hey Ron?", Nan woke him up a few minutes before the breakfast.

Ron replied crankily, "What is it?! Why are you waking me up so early?!"

"Well.. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes, and I wanted to ask you something.", said Nan uncertainly.

"BREAKFAST IN FIFTEEN MINUTES? Thanks for saving my stomach, Nan! What did you want to ask me?", said Ron, while trying to calm his hair with one hand and scratch with the other.

"Can I borrow Scabbers today for transfiguration? I wanted to ask professor McGonagall some questions about turning a rat into a glass cup but I don't have a rat..", asked Nan sadly.

"Sure, just be sure not to let that cat of Hermione's eat it..", replied Ron darkly.

"Thanks, Ron!"

"Professor McGonagall? Can I ask you something?", Nan stood up while in class.

"Yes, Ms. Watson?", replied McGonagall emotionlessly.

Nan got Scabbers out of her pocket, having previously stunned him silently, and asked, "You know what I was wondering? Well, you were talking about animaguses, and I thought if you could show us the spell to see if an animal is an animagus.. Just in case. I mean, this rat is curiously old, don't you think? Twelve years, after all, is not a small feat for a house rat.", she added innocently.

McGonagall looked straight at her eyes, "Very well, Ms. Watson.", and with a flick of her wand, the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew, while the shocked class looked at him, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Peter Pettigrew," hissed McGonagall.

Tomorrow

 **Sirius Black innocent!**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _This reporter just came back from Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, where an illegal animagus has been found. It wouldn't be a big novelty if it weren't the hero of the first wizard war, Peter Pettigrew himself! Aurors quickly arrived there after a student, Ms. Nora Watson had asked her transfiguration professor to see whether that rat was an animagus after learning about them in class._

 _As it happens, Peter Pettigrew hid in the Weasley's home as their pet, without their knowledge, of course, after killing twelve muggles and leaving Sirius Black to rot in Azkaban._

 _After questioning with veritaserum, he confessed of being a death eater, and Potter's secret keeper._

 _You may remember that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban quite recently, and this reported had found how. Mr. Black handed himself over to the ministry for questioning, where they found that he was too an illegal animagus, but while Pettigrew shall be stripped from his hero title and order of Merlin award, Sirius Black will receive 1,200,000 galleons in return for twelve years spent in Azkaban innocently._

 _We had a chance to interview him;_

 _"The first thing that I'll do when I recover is that I'll take custody of my godson, Harry Potter from his muggle relatives."_

 _Peter Pettigrew will face a lifetime punishment in Azkaban, surrounded by a more safe prison than ever._

 _Dementors that were ordered to guard the school will be back at the prison tomorrow, at least that's what minister Fudge said._

 _More about Sirius Black's life on page 4._

"You knew!", said Draco darkly to Nan while she shrugged.

"I told you..", she replied without even looking at him.

Draco then threw the paper on the ground and hugged her, "I'm sorry for not trusting you, Nan."

"You'll have to do more than hug me to redeem yourself.", she hugged him back.

"Nan, can I speak with you for a moment?", interrupted Harry.

"Sure, Harry, what did you want to speak about?", she replied when they came to a more private place.

Harry smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Nan winked, "Anytime. Aren't those owls flying towards you, by the way?", she pointed at six owls which were carrying a broom shaped package.

"Damn, that's a Firebolt!", shouted surprised Nan, making sure that everyone in the Great hall heard her.

Every student had shut up at that moment and turned around to look at Harry holding a brand new Firebolt.

"Here's a note too," pointed out Nan.

Harry quickly took a glance over it;

" _Harry, you might have heard of me from the news, but I'm sorry for not being there for you for the past twelve years. I've sent you a little gift to keep you entertained until I recover enough to meet you in person. I hope that you will forgive me one day,_

 _Sirius Black_

 _P.S. Say hello to Remus for me, will you?"_

After he'd read the letter, Harry started tearing while Nan tried to calm him down softly.

"Hey Fred, hey Gorge! I was just looking for you two!", said Nan happily after she'd escorted Harry to his dorm.

"What is it-"

"Little Nannikins?"

But her next sentence left their jaws opened, "I'm madly in love with one of you two, but I'm not certain which one is the lucky guy."

She then smirked at them, "Hey, I'm just joking. I was actually going to tell you something.."

"George, I think-"

"That little Nannikins-"

"Had just pranked us!"

"So true, oh brother of mine!"

"I'm sure that's no small feat, but I was actually wondering if you'd like to know who were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?", winked Nan mysteriously.

"How do-"

"You know?"

"Tell us-"

"Please!"

"Well, Moony is actually professor Lupin, Padfoot is Sirius Black, Prongs is Harry's father, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew.", she counted while they stood frozen in place, just staring at her.

"We have to go-"

"To ask professor Lupin-"

"For an autograph!"

"Thanks, Nannikins!

Author's note: 25k words! Oh my God! I didn't actually believe that I'd get this far, as my attention span is very low..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The best of the bestest Christmases ever

 **Author's note:** This chapter borrows from Darkschw's fanfiction, "The Puppet Master". I tried to see whether can I contact him, but his trail went completely cold for over five years.

Author's second note: Believe me, Nan _will_ use this in the future, but only to spike or lower the existing emotions, not to create new ones.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!", shouted Lee Jordan as Harry finally caught the snitch, right in front of Cedric's nose.

This time there were no dementors to attack him, and even if they were, he knew that professor Lupin or Nan would save him from them.

After the students came back from the quidditch pitch, Fred and George shouted, "Let's have a party!"

Everyone came to the common room in a flash, and soon the party started to trash.

Nan silently left the common room and past the portrait of Barnabas the Barny, " _I need a place to hide something._ ", she thought and walked around in circles for three times. She quickly got into the Room of Requirements and started searching for the Ravenclaw's diadem.

She took out a basilisk's fang from her invisible bag and quickly destroyed the tiara.

" _Now,"_ she thought, " _I need a library with books on how to control other's emotions._ "

After a few moments, only one book appeared on the table, titled, "The Puppet Master".

" _Excellent._ ", she thought after looking through the pages.

"NORA WATSON! Where have you been?!", shouted Hermione who was waiting for Nan, "It's 3AM!"

"Relax, Hermione," Nan smiled gently at her and immediately lowered her concern and anger, by using her new mind powers. She could see her emotions, each with different color and label. "Why are you always so nervous?", she gently cuddled her hair and raised her affection for Nan, "Let's have some fun, shall we?", she winked and kissed Hermione on the lips.

After a minute, they stopped kissing and Hermione said, "No.. This is wrong.."

But Nan quickly got rid of her insecurity and replied, "No one has to know.." and they continued kissing.

And so December came. Cold, snowy weather with it. And a big brown owl, carrying a letter to Harry, from Sirius.

" _Harry,_

 _I was informed by Remus that you intend to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, so I thought that you could spend the Christmas holidays at my house, with Remus and your friends, if you wish, of course. Please speak with him and answer as soon as possible,_

 _Sirius."_

"I can't believe!", shouted Harry excitedly.

"What?", asked Ron, Hermione and Nan confusedly.

"Sirius asked me to spend Christmas holidays with him!", Harry grinned happily, "I finally have a family!", and then added embarrassedly, "I mean, besides you guys."

"Harry, that's great!", said Hermione and Nan at the same time.

Harry then looked at them formally, "He told me professor Lupin will be there, and that I can invite my friends!"

"Sure, thanks Harry. Tis not like I have anywhere else to be," shrugged Nan while they looked at her with tears in their eyes.

"Cheer up, guys, it's okay.", Nan smiled weakly.

At the last day of school before the winter holidays, Harry knocked on professor Lupin's office door, as they had planned the same day Harry received that letter.

"Go in, Harry, it's unlocked."

Harry quickly entered the office, as Remus was finishing packing his stuff, "Are you ready, Harry?", he asked with a weak smile on his face.

"Yes, thanks professor."

"Please, call me Remus.", replied Lupin and gave Harry some floo powder so he can use the temporary floo connection to get to Sirius' new home, which was a huge manor somewhere in Wales.

"The Black manor!", Harry shouted and disappeared.

"Welcome, Harry!", grinned Sirius when Harry popped through the fireplace.

"You must be Sirius.", Harry smiled back while shaking his hand.

After a few awkward seconds, Remus Lupin appeared too, looking sadly at Sirius, "I'm sorry for not trusting in you," he said.

Sirius looked at him with understanding, "All evidence was against me, and they didn't even give me a trial. Lily and James told everyone that I was their secret keeper. How could you know?", and then he hugged his old friend. "Harry, when will your friend arrive?"

"Nan said she'll be here around 5PM," replied Harry cheerfully.

"Is there anything we should know about her?", winked Sirius.

"Well, she doesn't have a family.. So this is her first Christmas too," Harry replied dismally.

Sirius' smile instantly disappeared, "I thought if she's your girlfriend, now I'm happy you invited her.", he frowned, "Hey! What did you mean by 'her first Christmas **too**?"

"With a real family..", Harry whispered, at which Sirius melted and hugged Remus and Harry.

A few seconds of hugging, and they heard a loud pop behind them.

"Sorry I'm lat- Awww, how sweet!", said Nan softly.

Sirius released them and turned around, "Well, well. We meet again, Ms. Watson.", he grinned.

"But under different circumstances," Nan grinned back, "Thanks for inviting me over for Christmas, Sirius. And call me Nan."

Remus looked shocked, "What do you mean 'again'?"

"After I escaped from Azkaban and tried to speak to Harry near his relatives' home, Nan stunned me and threatened to hand me over to dementors."

"But I gave him a chance to explain everything, so I decided to believe him and.. Well, that's how I worked out a plan to catch Pettigrew.", shrugged Nan.

"I'm impressed, and at the same time astounded that you decided to believe an escaped convict!", he said in one breath.

Nan rolled her eyes, "Well everything seemed to fit, but let's not talk about that-"

Sirius interrupted her, "Hey! How did you apparate into my house? I paid goblins to put up the anti-apparation wards! And not to mention that you're underaged..."

"Perks of being me.", she angrily darted him for a few seconds.

"You know what I was about to ask you, Sirius?", Nan made her puppy face, "Can you invite my boyfriend too? His parents got divorced recently, so he's with his mom now.."

Sirius nodded, "Of course! Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Silence.

Shocked silence.

"You want _Malfoy_ here.. On Christmas?", asked Sirius who just couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Nan frowned, "He's changed, Sirius. He's not an intolerable prat anymore."

Sirius then looked with open jaw at first Harry and then Remus, of which both nodded positively.

"Alright.. I'll believe you this once.", he concluded finally. "I'll invite Narcissa and Draco later."

Nan suddenly punched him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm hugwy!", she cried while everyone else started laughing.

"Hey Nan! NAN!", shouted Harry in her ear.

"What is it, Harry?", Nan asked, then realized, "Oh Merlin! Merry Christmas!"

They raced out of the room and downstairs to find a **huge** pile of gifts under four Christmas trees. Harry and Nan both received bunch of candies and Marauder's maps from Sirius and Remus, Harry received a Golden-snitch handmade sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Ron, Quidditch teams in Britain through history from Hermione and some kind of a biting pouch from Hagrid. Nan on the other hand received a dragon shaped sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a huge heart pillow from Hermione, chocolate frogs from Ron and a beautiful golden necklace from Draco. She'd sent Draco a silver hand-watch that worked like a portkey (you just needed to specify where you wanted it to transport you to), a teddy bear which was holding a heart with a writing on it, "Merry Christmas" to Hermione with a note that said,

" _Merry Christmas Hermione!_

 _P.S. If you undo teddy bear's zipper, you'll find a fifty galleons coupon for Flourish and Blotts._

 _Love you, Nan. "_

She'd also sent a communication mirror to Harry, Remus and Sirius, a very expensive book on plants to Neville and keeper gloves to Ron.

Precisely at six o'clock Narcissa and Draco arrived at the Black manor.

"Cousin," said Narcissa emotionlessly.

"Narcissa, welcome in.", replied Sirius, smiling. "You must be Draco! I've heard a lot about you, _don't worry, only the good stuff._ ", he whispered the last part and winked.

As soon as they walked in the dining hall, the huge table was covered with roast turkey, goose, chicken, duck, capon, pheasant, served with stuffing, gravy and pigs in blankets; devils on horseback, cranberry sauce and redcurrant jelly; bread sauce; roast potatoes; vegetables, brussels sprouts and parsnips; with dessert of Christmas pudding and plum pudding, mince pies or trifle, with brandy butter and cream.

"Whoa!", Nan's jaw dropped in awe at that image, and she pulled Draco's arm towards the table.

"Don't be rude, Nan.", said Draco, rolling his eyes.

Nan shot him an evil glance then started eating civilly.

"That's better, _now you look like a princess._ ", he whispered to himself, but she still heard him.

" _I'm your princess, right?_ ", she winked seductively.

" _Yes, my little princess._ ", he hugged her.

"So," Sirius finally broke the silence, "Where do you live now?"

Narcissa sent him a dreamy look, "In a motel near Nottingham. I lost everything after the divorce, but I'm sure it is worth it. Lucius has to pay us alimentation, which isn't too high, but we've managed to survive."

"Why don't you come to live here?", Sirius suddenly asked, accompanied by Draco and Narcissa's shocked faces.

"That's a great idea! That way I can hang out with Draco the whole summer!", said Nan happily.

"I'm not sure..", started Narcissa, but Draco convinced her with one "Please, mom."

"Oh, alright. When should we bring our stuff?", Narcissa said, clearly excited, although she tried to hide it.

"Tomorrow morning.", concluded Sirius.

" _We need to talk in private._ ", whispered Hermione to Nan when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Sure, let's go to my room," Nan replied seductively.

When they got to Nan's dorm, Hermione suddenly started shouting, "FIFTY GALLEONS?! NAN, THAT'S A FORTUNE!"

Nan quickly lowered her annoyance, and raised her affection for Nan, "Only the best for the best witch I know," she replied calmly and gently kissed her.

"You know," said Hermione between kisses, "You really have a good influence on people."

"I'm just that cool.", she replied before saying " _Nox!_ " to turn off the lights, "We won't need those for some time," she winked.

"Nan! We're too young for that!", Hermione protested.

"What? I just wanted us to kiss in the candle lights," she replied confusedly, snapped her fingers to conjure a lit candle and gave Hermione another romantic French kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Erasing memories

"Dobby!", Nan called the house elf which now worked Hogwarts' kitchens. A few seconds after he apparated next to her, in an empty classroom on the fourth floor, "Yes, Ms. Nan, Ms.?", he asked humbly, but Nan rolled her eyes, "I told you to call me just Nan. Thanks for coming, by the way. I might need your help if you are available."

Dobby started tearing, "Nan is good to Dobby! Nan is good witch! Dobby will always help Nan!"

Nan gently dabbed Dobby on the back and said, "Can house elves apparate into Gringotts' vaults, Dobby?"

Dobby shook his head, "No, Ms; Goblins are much more careful to ward against any intruders."

"That makes things harder.", she replied darkly, "I'll have to think of a plan to break in."

Terrified Dobby squealed, "No! It is too dangerous for Ms. Nan!"

Nan looked him straight in the eyes, "I have to, Dobby. There's a piece of Voldemort's soul inside Gringotts, much like the diary."

Dobby nodded, and replied, "Be careful, Ms.", and disapparated.

"Today you will be brewing Shrinking Solution," shouted Snape while hovering into the classroom, "Instructions are written on the board."

Fifteen minutes later, while Nan was adding four daisy roots, after finely chopping them, Snape suddenly stood behind her and started breathing behind her neck.

Nan panicked, almost jumped and dropped the daisy roots into the cauldron, thankfully with no damage done. "I'd appreciate it if you could stop doing that, professor. Brewing potions is a fine art, not something to be done while panicking."

Snape frowned at her, "While I do appreciate your _attitude_ towards potions class, Ms. Watson, you are not entitled to tell me what to do. Five points from Gryffindor.", he smirked and carried on.

At the end of the class Nan was the only one who made the perfect bright green Shrinking Solution, receiving an Outstanding from Snape, which happened very rarely, even to Hermione. "Perfect, as always," she added while leaving the potion on Snape's desk.

So far she'd taken care of two horcruxes. If she's lucky, she won't even have to bother with Nagini.. But that's less likely. Now she had to take care of the locket.

"Sirius, wake up!", she shouted at him after apparating to the Black manor.

"Whaa?", he replied sleepily, "Oh! It's you. What are you doing here?"

Nan looked him straight in the eyes, "Do you still own Grimmauld place?", she asked darkly.

"Yes, why?", Sirius was confused - how did she even know about that place?

"Then summon Kreacher. Now.", she ordered sharply.

Sirius muttered something, and then called him.

Not even ten seconds later, an ancient house elf apparated into the room with a loud pop, "Traitorous master calls Kreacher, Kreacher comes, but not willingly."

"Shut up!", shouted Nan at him, "Now, that you've calmed down, I have a job for you."

"KREACHER DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!", he shouted maniacally.

"I order you to obey everything she says, Kreacher!", Sirius shouted back angrily.

Nan swished her wand over Sirius, casting a silent _Muffliato!_ and sending an apologetic look to him. "Do you remember the locket Regulus told you to destroy?"

Kreacher looked like he'd kill himself on the spot, and nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Good. Bring it to me, I'll destroy it.", she instructed him strictly, and after a few minutes, he came back carrying it.

She dispelled muffliato over Sirius and told him, "I'm sorry, Sirius. Hope you won't be mad at me," and shouted _Stupefy!_

Nan put the locket on the bedside table, hissed on parselmouth for it to open, and quickly struck it with a basilisk fang.

Horcrux started screaming for a few moments, before being forever silenced.

"It has been done, elf.", she turned back to Kreacher and gave him the locket, "It's yours now."

Kreacher finally started crying, "Young Miss is very generous, Kreacher is forever in her debt." He bowed down to her, and disapparated.

" _Time for me to get back to the castle,_ " she thought and disappeared.

"Where were you last night?!", Hermione shouted at Nan while they were going out for breakfast.

"What were you doing in my room?!", Nan asked defensively while Hermione blushed at that.

"I-I, um..", Hermione looked around the corridor and when she saw that they were alone, she suddenly pulled Nan and kissed her intensely.

"Nan!", Draco paled when he walked into the very same corridor, just to see Hermione grabbing Nan and kissing her, "You're cheating on me with GRANGER?!"

Nan paled too, "Draco! Um, no..", she pointed at Hermione, "It's all her fault!"

"Hey!", Hermione protested angrily, "You're the one who told me no one has to know!"

Nan quickly lowered their anger and raised their affection for her, "Now, now, let's go to breakfast and we can discuss this later, okay? I'm hungry."

Both Hermione and Draco looked longingly at her, but _decided_ it'd be the best to go to breakfast first.

"Okay, I've decided what we should do.", Nan said when they secured an empty classroom on the fourth floor. "Draco, we'll continue dating like this hadn't happened. Hermione, we'll still date in secret like this hadn't happened."

"You expect from us to act like this didn't happen?!", Draco was outraged, "I can't believe it!"

Nan drew out her wand and shouted _Stupefy!_ two times.

"You don't have to, honey. _Obliviate!_ "

" _Now that that's taken care of, let's focus on something more important. How am I going to get the ring? How am I supposed to break into Gringotts? How will I get rid of horcrux that's in Harry?_ ", she thought while teleporting Draco and Hermione to their dormitories and changing their memories.

"Hey Nan, why weren't you at breakfast?", asked Ron when he entered the common room.

Nan shrugged, "Oh, I had one of those girl talks with Hermione, nothing important. I asked Dobby to get us some sandwiches." She then turned to Harry, who looked a bit worried, "What's the matter Harry? Is everything okay?"

Harry rubbed his scar before replying, "My scar hurts a lot since last night. I should probably get some sleep.."

She looked compassionately at him, "Yeah, you probably should."

" _What does this mean? Is Voldemort aware of his destroyed horcruxes? Can he sense their destruction?_ "

But then she realized something. Voldemort was in Albania. He can't get here even if he did sense it. Which leaves Nan with enough time to get the ring, the cup _and_ to study for the exams. _"Actually, when I think about it, I'll get the cup this summer. Ring's the priority right now. But not today._ "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Gaunt's shack

"Oh no! There isn't enough time! I'll fail my exams!", shouted Hermione while quickly walking in a circle in her room.

"Chill out, 'Mione. There's _ten_ weeks left 'til the exams!", Nan tried to calm her down.

"TEN WEEKS?! I THOUGHT IT WAS ELEVEN!", Hermione shouted even louder than before, "QUICKLY, NAN! TO THE LIBRA- Hey! How come you never study anything but you have all 'Outstandings'?", she now stopped at place and darted at Nan.

"How come you got a time turner to be able to attend all classes?", Nan smirked at her.

"Point taken.", Hermione replied, clearly upset with Nan.

Nan stood up, stretching, "Let's go, 'Mione. We'll be late for Transfiguration."

When the transfiguration class was over, Nan had free time until dinner, so she decided it'd be the best if she got the ring now.

"Dobby!", she whispered while the house elf apparated in front of her.

"Ms. Nan call for Dobby! Dobby answers!", he shouted excitedly while almost bowing to her.

"Dobby, I need you to help me with something.", she replied darkly.

"Anything, Ms; Anything!"

Little elf looked like he'd even die for her. Well, she won't allow it, but at least it's nice to know how loyal he is. "I need you to apparate me to Little Hangleton, a little village in northern England."

Dobby looked a bit scared for her, but still took her hands and apparated her there.

"Thanks, Dobby. You can go now, but I'll need you to come to pick me up later, okay?", she winked at him while he nodded and disapparated away.

" _Okay.. So, that over there on the hill must be the Riddle's mansion. Ah, here's the mud path. Let's see if it brings me to Gaunt's shack._ "

After around ten minutes of walking, she came across an abandoned old dirt shack. When she took a closer look, there was a snake skeleton nailed to the door. "Eww..", she cried out loud. " _Let's see if there are any defenses around here._ ", she thought and cast a few revealing spells, just to see that the house was full with traces of dark magic, but the door was unprotected.

She tried to enter the house, but when she tried to push the door, the snake skeleton hissed at her on parseltongue, _"Who are you?"_

 _"Open, in the name of Salazar Slytherin."_ , she replied fiercely.

The snake skeleton disappeared, and the door opened by itself, revealing a small, dirty interior with only a small table and a tattered bed.

She quickly walked to a dusty, wooden trapdoor and ordered it to open on parseltongue. It revealed a small, black ring box. She kneeled down in front of the trapdoor and took the box, but a large snake came out of the hole on the wall.

Nan tried to calm it down on parseltongue, but it didn't listen to her. It went straight for her, hissing about dinner. Nan quickly conjured a black box that was the same as the one she'd taken, and shouted "DOBBY!"

After a loud pop, a few moments of feeling sick, and she was lying on her bed in Hogwarts.

"Dobby! You saved my life!", she shouted excitedly.

But Hermione wasn't excited, "Care to explain that?", she asked darkly.

Nan gulped, "Hermione, I..", but before she could say anything, Hermione'd already band her.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain everything to me.", Hermione took Nan's wand and threw it in her bag. "Like, completely disappearing in middle of the night and day? Shouting 'Dobby, you saved my life!', and carrying a black box that radiates dark magic around?"

Nan looked at Dobby, "Thanks Dobby, you should go now.", and he disapparated after a sad nod. "Now, Hermione, listen.. Do not touch that ring."

"And why shouldn't I?", Hermione left the box on Nan's bedside table. "Come on, tell me."

She slowly climbed onto Nan's bed, then onto Nan, and for a moment turned around and locked the door. She was now gently sitting on her stomach. With a flick of her wand, she dispelled the body binding spell, and quickly but softly pressed her lips on Nan's.

"Stop sneaking into my room, you attention whore," Nan said before passionately snogging Hermione.

After Hermione left because she had to go to muggle studies class, Nan decided that would be the best moment to destroy the horcrux. She took out her basilisk fang and hit the ring with it, momentarily breaking it in half, revealing the Resurrection stone on top of it. " _Now, what can I do with you, eh? Perhaps I'll just leave it hidden here._ ", she decided and left it in her pouch. " _Now, I need to go to lunch. I'm hugwy!"_

"Hey guys," Nan said cheerfully to Harry and the gang when she entered the great hall, "What's with the ugly faces?"

"See for yourself," replied upset Hermione while handing her today's Daily Prophet.

"You won't like it," added Ron quietly.

"Yeah, it's been a nasty shock for Harry and Sirius when they found out.", said Neville compassionately.

Nan froze when she saw the headline.

 **Peter Pettigrew escapes from Azkaban**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Breaking news! Not even months after being revealed as an illegal animagus and You-Know-Who's loyal follower, Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban, the highest security prison, or so we thought it was._

 _First Sirius Black, who later proved to be innocent, then Pettigrew, who framed Sirius for his crimes and hid as a rat in a family of ministry official, Arthur Weasley. Dementors will be once again guarding Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry, and actively seek out for Pettigrew._

 _'Why did he escape?', you might ask yourselves right now. This reporter believes that Pettigrew is looking to find his master, as he was one of his most loyal followers."_

"D'oh!", Nan shouted sadly.

"What are we going to do now?", Harry turned to her.

Nan shrugged, "Well, I guess we can..", and after a few seconds of hesitation, "..Eat?"

"What!?", Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Okay, okay.. I'll eat elsewhere, depressions.", she said, walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to a second year blonde girl, "Hey Luna, what's up?"

Luna looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

"Must be wrackspurts," Nan shrugged and took a bite of a chicken leg while Luna Lovegood gazed happily at her.

Author's note: So, I want to confess something.. The first year was so long because I had the book right next to me (the only one I own), for the rest years I have to go on with my memory (which isn't exactly the best), movies and summaries from the internet. That's why the second year was so short (6.5k words), but third year.. Third year's been a great struggle for me to write. I feel like my attention span is ending for this fanfiction, and if I don't finish third year soon, I'm afraid that I won't be able to make myself write the good parts of this story. (I have so many ideas for the later years!) So let's finish third year now, okay? It's around 7.5k words, if I remember correctly, and there isn't much more I'd like to write about.. So stay tuned up for the **FOURTH YEAR!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Quidditch; World Cup

Rest of the term passed very quickly, with Gryffindor winning the quidditch and house cup again, and Nan achieving all 'Outstanding' marks in astronomy, charms, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, herbology, (even) history of magic, potions, arithmancy and ancient runes. " _Seriously, how does she do it?!"_ , squealed Hermione when she heard of her results. Nan replied with her mojo, "I'm just that cool."

The summer was pretty boring for Nan. She was lying on the freshly mown grass, enjoying the sunny day.. Until an owl from Sirius arrived, inviting her to the Quidditch World Cup with them! With Draco, Narcissa, Sirius and Harry, that is. The four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup final was held on 22 August, nine days before the school started. Perfect. It was mid July so she had enough time to break into Gringotts and get the cup from Lestrange's wault.

She stood up while stretching and yawning at the same time, " _Might as well get to work then, eh?_ ", she thought cheerfully.

She'd already prepared a polyjuice potion for that occasion, as she was very talented at potions. Even Snape had to admit that - she worked flawlessly no matter how much he tried to find a fault in her potions work. And it didn't help that she was dating his most favourite student, Draco Malfoy. Even though his mother had won the legal fight for custody of him, Snape still had to sulk up to him.

Never mind Snape now, she raised her wand and called for the Knight Bus.

"Hey Stan, hey Ernie.", she waved at them while entering.

Stan just took a glance at her, "Oy Nan, as usual?", and continued reading his newspaper when she nodded.

After a specially bumpy ride and a few bad jokes, she left the Knight Bus in front of the Leaky Cauldron. She'd already taken a hair from a random mid-aged woman, so she entered the pub confidently.

"Hello Tom, just passing by.", she waved to the old barman, who smiled at her.

Before she entered Gringotts, Nan had to drink the polyjuice potion. So she quickly hid in the nearest street surrounded with shadows and drank it. After a few painful moments, she walked out of that street as a curvy blonde women with straight hair in a ponytail, wearing a gray dress, a red business tie and gray heels.

The goblins didn't pay any attention at all to her when she entered Gringotts, until she gave Lestrange's vault key to the goblin at the reception desk. He looked suspiciously at her, but she was quicker and had cast a silent _Imperio!_ on him before he could alarm the guards. "Very well, Mrs. If you would follow me?", he turned around and led her to the underground tunnels.

Nan almost puked after the long cart ride, in which at one point she had to use the umbrella she carried to block the thieves' fall. Goblin helped her exit the cart before he used the bells to calm down the dragon. "How vile," added Nan.

A few moments later, after the goblin had touched the door of the vault, Nan froze in awe. The door of the vault melted away to reveal a cavelike opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures (some with long spines, others with drooping wings), potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown. Lestranges were indeed a very old and wealthy pureblood family, that's for sure. Nan entered the vault carefully, searching for the cup, but being specially cautious not to touch anything. "There it is," Nan said out loud when she spotted Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Now she needed to put the cup gingerly into her magical pouch. She grabbed it's handle and threw it in her pouch, but not before it duplicated a few times, burning her a bit. Nothing that she couldn't heal, thank Merlin. Now she needed to get out of Gringotts, and fast, before the polyjuice potion stopped working.

The cart ride was even worse while climbing upwards, but it was a bit relaxing to know that she won't have to do this again in the next few years, at least. Before they exited the tunnels, Nan modified goblin's memory to think that she was visiting another vault, and erased the previous memories of her little "adventure."

 _"I did it! I DID IT!",_ she started to sing a merry tune. " _Now to destroy the horcrux!"_ , she thought while entering her house. She took the basilisk fang out of her magic pouch, raised it, and fiercely destroyed it.

The rest of the July and half of August went fairly eventless. Nan now started to write to Luna every week, chatting with her about the (non-existing) creatures from Quibbler. She also visited Harry and Draco almost every day, and sometimes even the Weasleys, usually to play Quidditch with Fred and George, or make plans for their joke shop, as she was currently the only one who knew besides Lee Jordan about it.

She didn't visit Hermione as often, because her parents could become suspicious, but Nan and Hermione almost every time visited a theatre or a cinema. Hermione especially loved the Lion king, a Disney animated movie that came out quite recently.

"Sirius! Come on!", shouted Harry to Sirius who was packing his best sunglasses, "We're going to be late for the portkey!"

"Coming!", shouted back Sirius, "I just need to.. Oh, never mind. I'll just wear them!", he cheered victoriously and put the glasses on top of his head.

"Where's Nan?", asked Draco worriedly.

 _Pop!_

"Sorry I'm late," Nan tried to apologize after apparating straight in front of them.

Narcissa looked suspiciously at her, "I didn't know you could apparate, Nora?"

"Yeah, well, I know a lot of things, Mrs. Malfoy," Nan shrugged.

"I already told you to call me Narcissa," she replied with a smile.

"I'll try, Narcissa!", Nan replied with a huge grin, "Now let's go guys! We're going to be late! Where's the portkey anyway?"

Sirius' head just appeared out of the bushes, "It's right over here, come quickly!"

"Let's place a tent over here," Sirius pointed at an empty spot.

Narcissa frowned, "Remember - No magic!"

" _Like that'll stop me.."_ , Nan whispered to Draco and snapped her fingers while Sirius was struggling with the tent. It instantly placed itself, attaching all the ropes to the ground.

"Hey! Young lady, I said _no magic!_ ", Narcissa said furiously.

Nan held Draco's hand and asked while entering the tent, "Can you prove that it was me, Narcissa?", she winked mischievously at her while the blonde woman looked at her with an amused look.

"Your mother is so cool," Nan concluded after she was left alone with Draco for a minute, because Sirius went to wait for Remus, Harry to find his gang and Narcissa was just chilling outside. Or was she?

"Yeah.. Where is she anyway?", Draco left the tent with a grin, "How can she leave two naughty teenagers all alone?"

Nan dragged him back in, "Who cares? Let's do what _two naughty tenagers that are all alone_ usually do..", she winked at him.

"Hey, Mr. Bagman?", Nan called him. They were in the top box with Fudge, Bulgarian minister and loads of other people Nan mostly didn't know.

Ludo Bagman turned around with a wide smile, "What is it, little girl?"

Nan looked him with her puppy face, "Can I please introduce everyone to the match? Please? I promise I'll be professional about it!"

Bagman looked at her suspiciously, then at Sirius and Narcissa, and nodded, "Go ahead!"

After a quick _Sonorus!_ , Nan spoke; "Welcome, witches and wizards from around the world! My name is Nora Watson and I'm here with Ludo Bagman! We have the honor to present you four hundred and twenty second Quidditch world cup final game between Ireland and Bulgaria! Let the match _**BEGIN!**_ ", and with a flick of a wand she'd sent out a blue spark that exploded into fireworks over the Quidditch pitch.

Bagman wiped away a tear, "I'm impressed!", he shouted cheerfully with a huge smile, "That was quite professional, Ms. Watson!"

"Thanks," she smiled back at the old crook, and turned to Fred and George who were on the upper stands.

"Hey guys, I bet in fifty galleons that Ireland's going to win!"

"But we don't-"

"Have that-"

"Much money!"

Nan thought for a second, "Okay.. If I win you give me a fifty galleon coupon for your joke shop, okay?", and grinned when they happily nodded.

In a matter of seconds Leprechauns have thrown massive amounts of gold everywhere, and Ron even tried to repay Harry for the binoculars, and Nan decided that it'd be the best if she kept her mouth shut. But she'd better warn Fred and George, so she called them silently to tell them, "Fred, George! Don't fall for it if Bagman tries to pay you with Leprechaun money, it'll disappear in an hour or two!"

They looked shocked, but smiled and thanked her dearly.

Nan was standing next to Draco and Harry when she felt someone pass next to her, and she quickly drew her wand at pointed at that person.. But nobody was there! She glanced in that direction for a second and then returned to watching Quidditch while holding Draco's arm.

"Well, here's your money, guys. You've earned it.", said Nan while cashing out fifty galleons to Fred and George.

"You know what, Nan?"

"We think-"

"You knew-"

"That Bagman-"

"Would run away-"

"With our money!"

Nan just rolled her eyes, "I've told you DOZENS of times this summer, that he'll scam you and DO NOT GAMBLE WITH THAT OLD FRAUD! And did you listen to me? Nooooo! I mean, why would you? I'm just ickle Nannikins, after all!"

"Okay-"

"We're sorry.."

"It won't happen again!", they shouted in union.

"Yeah, right..", she muttered to herself while entering Sirius' tent. "I think I'll have a walk.. Draco, Harry, you want to come?"

Draco instantly jumped from his bed, "Sure!", but Harry decided to take a nap instead.

"What's that?", she asked worriedly when she saw muggles floating in air and hooded figures burning everything in their way.

"Death eaters!", Draco shouted, "Come on, we need to warm the others!"

They both got into the tent and woke up Sirius, Narcissa and Harry, "Come on! There's no time, death eaters are attacking!", they both shouted at the same time while helping them escape.

"We need to get out of here!", shouted Nan and intensely grabbed Draco's and Harry's hands.

"Run, we'll meet you later!", shouted Sirius to the kids while he was shrinking the tent.

The trio ran into the nearby forest, just to stumble upon Ron and Hermione, "Harry, Nan, Draco! You're okay!", shouted Hermione happily while hugging them, "We need to get out of here!"

They ran through the forest for a few minutes before getting to a clearance, "Wait here, I'll check if it's clear!", whispered Nan and carefully left the protection of the woods. There was a man.. " _Barty Crouch Junior."_ , she thought with animosity towards him. But before she could do anything, he already shouted _Morsmordre!_ and apparated away.

"It's clear," shouted Nan, "Come on!", before a few aurors, Arthur Weasley, Narcissa, Sirius and Barty Crouch Sr. surrounded them.

"Stop! You've been sighted at the scene of the crime!", shouted Crouch.

"Barty.. They're just kids!", he turned to Harry, "Harry! What happened?"

Harry pointed at where Junior was just moments ago, "There was a man!"

"A man Harry? Who?"

Harry shrugged sadly, "I don't know.. I didn't see his face."

Nan stepped forward, "But _I_ did.", she smirked at Barty Crouch, "Where's your son, Barty?"

Barty Crouch Sr. stood frozen in place, just staring at Nan in shock, "W-What did you say?", he muttered weakly.

"That man," shouted Nan, making sure that everyone heard her, "Was Barty Crouch Junior."

Three days after

 **Barty Crouch Junior not dead?**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _After the horrendous death eater attack after the Quidditch world cup finals, a group of Hogwarts students (in which were Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Nora Watson, the commentator from the Quidditch world cup final), while trying to hide from them, witnessed the casting of the dark mark. This news wouldn't be so important if the same students didn't actually see the face of the caster. It seems that it was none other but Bartemius Crouch Junior, who supposedly had died over ten years ago in Azkaban! Ms. Nora Watson, who had recognized him from an old article from the Prophet, immediately informed the aurors and kindly provided the memory of that sad event, which shouldn't have happened in the first place. Is the ministry that incompetent when it comes to protection of it's people? This reporter believes so, as minister Fudge declined to give us any statement on it._

 _We also believe that this attack was led by Peter Pettigrew, You-Know-Who's most loyal follower, who quite recently escaped from Azkaban prison._

 _What will happen now, you might ask yourselves?_

 _Bartemius Crouch Senior, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was arrested, and after questioning under veritaserum he confessed faking his son's death by leaving his own wife to spend the rest of her days in Azkaban, under the influence of polyjuice potion. After the trial, he was convicted of committing numerous crimes against the Ministry of Magic and witches and wizards of all Britain to life sentence in Azkaban._

 _More about Bartemius Crouch Junior on page 4._

"I can't believe it!", gasped Hermione when she'd read the news, "This is an outrage! And it all happened under the ministry's nose!"

"Calm down, 'Mione, it'll be okay," replied Nan softly. _"She's so sweet when she worries so much,"_ she thought.

"How can I calm down? We could have been killed!", Hermione cried out, before starting to tear and hugging Nan, "Thanks, Nan. You really know how to calm me down..", she said dreamily.

"Well you better be calm, because you're going to have a lot of it when you come back to Hogwarts," said Sirius seriously.

"What do you mean?", asked Harry.

"He meant the Triwizard tournament will be hosted this year at Hogwarts.", replied Nan casually, before gently kissing Hermione on head.

"Don't be silly, there hasn't been one in over a century," said Ron who just entered the room.

"You don't have to believe me.. But you'll be sorry when you see who's going to be there..", she said mysteriously.

"Who?", he asked but received only an evil glare from Nan.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Mad-Eye Moody

 _ **Flashback..**_

"It's none of your concern!", shouted Sirius angrily at Dumbledore, "Harry won't be going back to those abusive muggles!"

"I'm afraid he has to, Sirius. The blood wards will protect him there from Voldemort," Dumbledore replied sadly.

Sirius sighed sadly, "Well.. If it's for his protection.."

"But what will protect him from his relatives?", Nan entered the main hall of Black manor, slowly hovering down the stairs, "I've attended the same school as him. I know how cruel they can be. Did you know that until Hagrid rescued him, he wore rags and constantly had broken glasses?"

"WHAT?!", outraged Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore gazed sadly at her, "I did not know that, Ms. Watson."

Nan touched her own lips for a second, making a 'deep thoughts' expression, "And why didn't you know that? Oh, I'll tell you! Because you **never** checked on him.", she said furiously, "Now, headmaster, I don't think we have anything left to talk about. The exit is that way," she pointed at the big front door.

"And **DON'T** forget to write!", shouted Sirius who was waving at them next to the smoking Hogwarts Express.

"See you for Christmas, Padfoot, Moony!", shouted Harry from the window.

" _I wouldn't be so sure.."_ , Moomy whispered to Dadfoot.

"Hey, Nora. Why don't you come sit with us?", Tracey and Daphne grabbed her from both sides and pulled her into their compartment, where Pansy was sitting next to the window.

"Er, I know you've missed me, girls, but I really shouldn't keep my friends waiting..", Nan tried to excuse herself.

Tracey made a puppy face, "But I thought we were friends too?"

Nan made a disgusted face, "Ew, no offense, Davis, but no."

Daphne frowned, "Well I'm offended."

Pansy put a privacy spell on compartment door and locked it, "Just sit down, Watson."

"What is the meaning of this, Pansy?", Nan growled while Tracey and Daphne made her sit between them.

"We just wanted you to hang out with us," Tracey smirked.

"Yes, well, now that you have.. I'll just leave.", Nan tried to get up.

"I don't think so.", Pansy stood up and pushed her back, "You ain't going nowhere, Watson."

"Where've you been, Nan?", asked Draco worriedly when she entered the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Draco.

"Oh, I was just hanging out with my new Slytherin friends," she smiled at their shocked faces.

"Slytherin.. Friends?", muttered Ron, "Who? Crabbe and Goyle?"

Nan looked at him with disgust, "Think you're being funny, Ron? Well you aren't. I meant Parkinson, Davis and Greengrass."

" _They probably used Imperio on her!_ ", whispered Ron to Hermione.

"Of course not! They just wanted to hang out with me for a bit, that's all.", she said mysteriously before sitting next to Draco and curling under his arm.

"Nan.. Nan!", Draco gently shook her a bit.

"Whaa isit?", she yawned while stretching.

"We're going to be at Hogwarts soon," he grinned, "and you're snoring."

"I don't snore while I sleep!", Nan shouted, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, right, well, you better change into your Hogwarts robes now, I'll wait outside.", he grinned at her.

"Stupid boyfriend..", she muttered to herself but Draco heard her anyway, "I HEARD YOU!", he shouted from the outside.

A few moments later, the train stopped and they left the Hogwarts express to be greeted once again by Hagrid.

Nan winked at the Slytherin trio and entered the carriage with Draco, Luna and Neville.

"Hey Luna," Nan greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello Nan, how was your summer?", she replied politely.

Nan looked confused, but remained calm, "Um, Luna.. I wrote you every second day of the week for the whole summer.."

"That's not what I meant," she replied with a smile.

"Oh.. OH! It was great, really great. Did you have any luck finding out whether Scrimgeour is a vampire, Luna?"

"Not particularly," she replied sadly, "But it's not like I was trying very much."

"Merlin help us," prayed Draco.

"Welcome," Dumbledore stood up when the sorting was over, "To another year at Hogwarts! This year, Hogwarts will be a host to a legendary event - The Triwizard Tournament!"

Everyone seemed so shocked, except for Nan who smirked at Ron, "What a huge surprise, right Ron?"

Ron looked apologetically at her and sighed, "Sorry.."

"..So, please welcome our new Defense against the dark arts professor, Alastor Moody!"

Everybody went silent while Mad-Eye Moody was passing. "I heard he'd filled half of Azkaban himself," said Ron.

"He doesn't have one leg!", whispered terrified Neville before Nan tapped him on the back.

"I heard his eye can see through clothes!", whispered Nan to the stunned Gryffindors.

 _Meanwhile at the Slytherin table_

"So, you three, why did you kidnap Nan?", Draco grinned at Pansy, Tracey and Daphne.

"Tracey fancies her," Daphne mocked Davies while she blushed.

"I do not," she replied unconvincingly.

Draco frowned, "Back off, Davis. She's mine."

Pansy shrugged, "Anyway, that wasn't the reason we 'kidnapped' her, as you say.", she slowly tilted towards Draco and whispered something.

"Oh! That's.. Oh!", he whispered excitedly.

"I'm Alastor Moody, your new Defense against the dark arts professor, good bye, the end!", he growled while entering the classroom, "Any questions?"

Nan raised her hand shyly, "Yes, um, actually, professor.. I was wondering if your eye can see boggart's true form?"

Moody darted her for a second, then laughed, "Excellent question, Watson! Although I'd rather prefer to keep that secret to myself. Some things shouldn't we widely known. Ten points to Gryffindor because of that."

He turned to the table next to the board, taking a glass jar with a spider in it, "Today, I will be teaching you the unforgivable curses. Dumbledore thinks you need to be prepared, and I completely agree!", he barked, "Can someone tell us why are they called 'Unforgivable Curses'?"

Hermione raised her hand, answered correctly and received ten points to Gryffindor.

"Longbottom!", Moody shouted at the boy, "Can you tell us the first curse?"

Terrified Neville managed to mutter, "T-The Cruciatus curse, sir.."

"Correct," Moody now pointed his wand at the spider, _"Crucio!"_

The spider started shaking and squealing, while Neville closed his eyes as hard as he could, and started shaking too.

"Stop it.", ordered Nan coldly, "It's bothering him."

Moody glanced first at Nan, then at Neville and finally released the spider.

"Weasley!", he shouted so loud that Ron jumped from his seat, "The next curse!?"

"My dad.. My dad told me about one.. The Imperius curse.", he muttered weakly.

"Yes, your father should know all about it," Moody replied mockingly, "It gave Ministry a lot of trouble in the first war. _Imperio!_ ", he shouted and the spider flew after his wand onto Ron's head.

Crabbe and Goyle started laughing, at which Moody shouted "Think it's funny, do you?", and made the spider fly onto their faces too while they screamed.

After playing with the spider for a few moments more, Moody left him on the table and turned around, "Ms. Watson, can you give us the last curse?"

She stood up, pointed her wand at the spider, and whispered, " _Avada Kedavra!_ "

No one had said anything about that class later on. They were mostly shocked that Nan had cast an unforgivable and amazed that she was able to cast it.

Hermione was a bit angry at her, but the anger passed a few days after.

"Hey guys," she said at one point, "I heard Crouch's elf is now working at Hogwarts.", and after seeing their ignorant faces, "You know, the one which was found with Harry's wand? At the Finals?"

"Ooh, Winky!", squealed surprised Hermione, "Let's visit her. She looked really shaken."

After dinner they had some free time so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Nan went down to the kitchens. They searched for Winky, but she was nowhere to be found!

At last, Nan remembered to call Dobby for help, who excitedly helped them.

Winky was lying down on the floor, completely covered in dust.

"No wonder we didn't find her before!", shouted Hermione, "Winky! Winky! Are you okay!?", she shouted worriedly.

Winky slowly stood up, not bothering to clean the dust from herself, but Nan did it with a flick of her wand.

"Who asks for Winky?", Winky asked, with tears in her elf eyes.

"We just wanted to see how are you?", asked Hermione gently.

Winky just stared at her angrily, "Winky bad elf! Winky failed to do what master Barty ordered!", she started crying.

"She won't eat anything, other house elves just ignore her.", Dobby added sadly.

Hermione was outraged, "This is unbelievable! I didn't even know how house elves were treated like slaves! Do they pay you, at least, Winky?"

"Hermione, they work for free. The only exception is Dobby, which didn't want a big payment, even though Dumbledore wanted to give it to him.", replied Nan instead.

Hermione's face was red, "I can't believe it! This is.. This is slavery!", she shouted and rushed out of the kitchens.

"Hermione, what are those badges for? Spew.. Sounds stupid to me.", Nan said the following morning.

Hermione frowned at her, "It's not spew! It's S-P-E-W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" "Still sounds stupid to me," Nan shrugged. "It's not stupid! I want to free the elves! Or at least give them payment and free weekends!", Hermione shouted. Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Nan started laughing at that, "Hermione, they don't _want_ any payment, nor free weekends. They love to work! Did you see what happened to Winky when she became free? She's in ruins, for fuck sake." Hermione started tearing and ran away, holding tightly the box with the badges. "Eh, I should probably go and calm her down," Nan rolled her eyes. "Hermione?", Nan called her when she entered girl's lavatory, "You there?" "Leave me alone!", Hermione shouted at her from one of the cabins. Nan shrugged, "Okay, I'll just go and snog Tracey instead.. She likes me, did you notice that?" Hermione instantly opened the cabin door, "You're the worst girlfriend I've ever had!", and hugged Nan. "You won't really start dating Tracey Davis, will you?" 


End file.
